Aku dan Suamimu
by Daisy Uchiha
Summary: Hinata masih mencintai Sasuke, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menikah.Apa yang akan dilakukan Hinata saat Sasuke mendekatinya kembali ? Lalu bagaimana hubungan Hinata dan Gaara ?
1. Chapter 1

**Aku dan Suami mu**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina slight GaaHina

Rated : T+

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo bertebaran dll

 **Don't Like Don't Read  
**

Chap 1

Aku mencintainya, perasaan ini terlambat aku sadari terlambat aku jaga. Hingga kini dia pergi dan bahagia dengan wanita lain.

Aku menyesal melepaskan cintanya, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, semua yang ada pada dirinya.

Hatiku masih berdesir setiap kali menyebut namanya, Kami-sama aku benar-benar menyesal dan ingin kembali. Namun aku tahu semua itu tidaklah mungkin terjadi. Andai benar-benar ada mesin waktu mungkin aku akan menggunakannya untuk membawaku ke masa saat aku masih memilikinya, namun sekali lagi itu tak mungkin.

=0=

Drt.. drt.. drt..

"Engh" siapa sih yang menelfon ku jam segini, memang dia fikir sekarang jam berapa ? dasar menyebalkan "Mosi-moshi"

"..."

"Siapa ini ?" kataku masih dengan suara serak khas orang bangun tidur "Kalau tak mau bicara tidak perlu menelfon dan mengganggu orang tidur, dasar gila" buru-buru ku matikan sambungannya, tapi sebelum aku melakukannya sebuah suara yang ku kenal menghentikan gerakanku seketika.

"Hinata" suara ini, apakah apakah S-sasu-kun. Kami-sama aku benar-benar merindukan suara ini, tanpa terasa air mataku berlinang.

"S-sasu " kata ku kelu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu ? Kenapa pergi tanpa memberitahu ku ? tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"A-aku baik Sasuke-san" _Tidak setelah kau meninggalkanku_

"Aku merindukanmu Hinata" benarkah ? aku juga merindukan mu Sasu-kun, tapi tentu saja hanya ku ucapkan dalam hati. "Kau kemana selama ini"

' _Aku pergi karna tak bisa melihatmu bahagia dengan wanita itu Sasu, aku tak bisa'._

"Kenapa diam Hinata, apa kau tak merindukanku ?" tanyanya lagi.

"A-aku pergi Sasuke-san, a-aku di pindah tugaskan keluar negeri " _Bohong ! Bukan karena aku dipindah tugaskan tapi aku yang meminta karna aku tak sanggup bila terus melihatmu_.

"Kenapa tak datang dipernikahan ku" Lagi-lagi hanya air mata yang mampu menjawab semuanya "A-aku sudah pergi waktu itu, gomen Sasuke-san"

"Hn, apakah kau sudah menikah sekarang Hinata ? "

 _Bagaimana aku bisa menikah jika hati ku saja masih mencintaimu Sasu_ "Belum, tapi aku sudah punya kekasih Sasuke-san" _tapi aku tak mencintainya aku hanya mencintaimu Sasu, batinku._

"Hn" suaranya sarat akan kekecewaan tapi apa gunanya sekarang Sasu.

"S-sasuke-san aku rasa aku harus tidur kembali, ini masih pagi d-dan aku yakin istrimu akan curiga jika kau menelfon mantan kekasih mu" ucapku panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, oyasumi Hinata"

"..." lagi-lagi tanpa ku minta air mataku menetes untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu malam ini.

=0=

Mataku sembab, lingkaran hitam dibawah mata ku membuat ku semakin mirip dengan kekasih ku. "Haaah" Aku menghela nafas kasar. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba muncul lagi di hadapan ku setelah semuanya terjadi dan tak mungkin di perbaiki. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, dia datang di saat aku belum benar-benar melupakannya. Masih ada persaan untuknya dan akan selalu ada. Aku menyayangi Gaara tapi entah kenapa seakan ada ruang tersendiri di hatiku, dan ruangan itu sampai saat ini masih ditempati oleh seseorang yang pernah mengisi hari-hari ku, yang selalu berusaha membuat ku tersenyum walaupun dia tahu hatiku tak bisa dimilikinya.

Berulang kali aku menyakitinya berulang kali aku menduakannya dan berulang kali pula dia kembali dan memaafkan semua kesalahan yang aku perbuat. Seakan semuanya tak pernah ada, dia menutup mata dan telinganya atas semua yang aku lakukan padanya.

Drt.. Drt.. Drt

Getararan ponsel ku menarik ku kembali pada kenyataan, kenyataan bahwa dia benar-benar nyata dan kembali.

Dengan malas aku membuka email yang masuk ke ponsel ku. Hanya email sederhana dan biasa tapi bukan dari orang yang biasa. Orang yang ingin dan harus aku hindari untuk saat ini kalau tak ingin hatiku goyah dan menghancurkan dinding yang selama ini aku buat.

From : Uchihasasuke ...

Subject : Bertemu

To : Hinatahyuuga ...

 _Hinata,_

 _Bisakah kita bertemu sekarang di cafe favorite kita dulu._

Hanya pesan singkat namun mampu membuat kinerja otakku berhenti seketika.

 _'Bertemu'_ apa dia gila ?! Setelah semalam menelfon ku dan membuat ku tak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkannya, sekarang dia mengajaku bertemu. Seseorang tolong bunuh aku sekarang.

Tapi yang membuat ku semakin ingin mati saja adalah karena tubuh dan otakku tak sejalan. Otakku menjerit agar aku mengabaikan pesannya, namun tubuh ku menghianatinya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa aku mengambil tas kerja ku dan langsung berlari menuju tempatnya menungguku.

 _'Ada apa dengan ku ? Kenapa tubuh ku menghianati otakku' ._ Sapaan teman-teman kerja ku aku abaikan, hanya satu yang aku fikirkan saat ini. Yaitu berlari secepat yang aku bisa agar dia tak bosan menungguku.

=0=

Victoria cafe..

Cafe yang terletak di distrik shibuya ini ramai di kunjungi anak muda yang memang berniat menghabiskan waktu mereka sepulang dari kampus.

Selain karena tempatnya yang menyenangkan, makanan dan suasanya juga mendukung untuk mereka yang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan orang terkasih.

Cafe ini tak banyak berubah sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, sejak orang itu meninggalkan ku dan menikah dengan wanita lain.

"Haaahh" aku menghela nafas kasar. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menghela nafas. Dengan jantung yang seakan mau meledak aku mencoba mengumpulkan segala keberanian ku untuk masuk menemuinya. Ku langkahkan kaki ku dengan gamang, benarkah langkah yang aku ambil ini ? Salahkah aku menemuinya lagi ?

-0-

Aku mencoba mencari keberadaanya diantara puluhan pengunjung, mencari orang dengan rambut gaya chicken but tidak sulit kan ? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mengingat gaya rambutnya dulu, apakah masih sama atau sudah berbeda ?

Akh.. Akhirnya ketemu juga, dengan terburu-buru ku langkahkan kaki ku ke mejanya.

"Apa aku terlambat ?" kataku setelah mendudukan pantat ku di bangku cafe

"Tidak" jawabnya singkat, ternyata dia tak berubah, masih seperti dulu.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" kataku sambil membuka buku menu.

"Aku.. " kalimatnya terputus saat ada waiter mendatangi kami.

"Ingin pesan apa nona ? " katanya ramah

"Aku.. Capucino dan blueberry cake 1, kau Sasuke-san ?" kataku lagi

"Kopi hitam tanpa gula"

"Baiklah capucino 1, blueberry cake 1 dan kopi hitam tanpa gula 1" mohon tunggu sebentar tuan dan nona.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab seandanya

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Sasuke-san ?"

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan jepang" katanya to the point.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku dipindah tugaskan ? Kenapa bertanya lagi ?" Kataku acuh. "Apa kau mengajakku bertemu hanya untuk membahas hal yang tidak penting" _tenang Hinata tenang, kataku pada diri sendiri._

"Aku merindukan mu Hinata"

 _ **Deg**_

Aku hanya bisa tercengang mendengarkan pengakuannya, sekali lagi harus aku katakan, apa dia gila ? Merindukan mantan kekasihnya ? Sedangkan dia sendiri telah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak.

"Apa yang kau katakan Uchiha? Kau gila ? Kau sudah menikah dan bahkan sekarang sudah punya anak tapi apa tadi kau bilang ? Kau merindukan ku ? Kau benar-benar gila Sasuke"

"Maaf aku harus pergi, selamat siang Sasuke-san" setelah mengambil tas, aku langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan kata perpisahan atau apapun itu. Yang ada dipikiran ku kini hanya pergi secepat yang aku bisa dari hadapannya.

Sasuke memandang Hinata dengan tatapan sarat akan kerinduan, tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk menghentikan kepergian Hinata.

Sasuke PoV

Ya aku memang gila Hinata, aku gila karena merindukanmu. Harusnya dulu aku tak meninggalkan mu walau apapun yang terjadi.

Hinata tahu kah kau kalau aku tersiksa selama ini ? Aku memang telah menikah sekarang, tapi aku tak mencintainya hime. Aku hanya mencintaimu, selalu.

Kau tahu, saat kau meninggalkan jepang aku merasa seperti kehilangan separuh dari hidupku, kau segalanya untuk ku hime.

Ah aku harus bertemu dengan Neji, aku yakin dia tahu sesuatu.

Sasuke PoV end

Setelah meninggalkan beberapa uang di meja Sasuke meninggalkan cafe yang menjadi favoritenya dan hinata dulu.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Aku dan Suami mu**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina slight GaaHina

Rated : T+

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Typo bertebaran dll

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Aku dan Suami mu © Daisy Uchiha**

 **Beta Reader © Ruby Fair**

Happy reading ^_^

Chapter 2

Hinata berjalan melewati lobby dengan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya diselingi berbagai umpatan.

"Dasar Uchiha sialan! Menyebalkan! Brengsek!"

Gadis itu tak mau ambil pusing meski juga menyadari ada beberapa pasang mata yang kini mengarah padanya. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat mengernyitkan dahi, sedang yang lain cenderung tak memperdulikan.

Terserah saja jika harus menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka, rekan-rekan Hinata hanya bisa menggeleng maklum seolah sudah paham benar. Bagi mereka, tingkah sang Hyuuga yang sedang merajuk bukan lagi hal baru. Keanehan seperti itu sudah biasa terjadi.

"Hinata-san~"

Lalu, indera pendengar gadis itu menangkap suara yang meneriaki namanya. Intonasi dari suara sebrang bagai tak bersemangat. Hinata menoleh kearah sumber suara bersamaan dengan di hentikan aktivitas mengocehnya.

"Shika-san?" Rupanya si pria Nara. "Ada perlu apa?" Masih belum berubah ekspresi gadis tersebut. Kesal di liputi amarah.

"15 menit lagi akan diadakan rapat direksi. Kau sudah menyiapkan bahannya kan?" Datar pria itu bertanya. Sorot mata bengkak disana menandakan pria itu belum lama ini terjaga dari alam mimpi.

"Rapat direksi ?" Hinata mengulangi seperti orang bodoh. "Oh Tuhan!" Bersamaan dengan ekspresi menyesal ia menepuk jidat.

"Kenapa tak mengingatkan ku tuan koala?!" Memekiklah sang Hyuuga dengan sorot mata amethys yang membulat.

Tak tahan mendengar pekikan, Shikmaru mempoisisikan tangannya melindungi kedua telinga. "Ck, mendokusai!" Ia memutar bola matanya malas mengungkapkan rasa tak berminat.

"Jangan pikir aku hanya diam saja nona. Aku mencarimu kemana-mana dan nasib baik aku menemukanmu disini." Tampak telunjuk tangan kanannya mengarah masuk dalam telinganya. "Ck! Sepertinya aku harus membuat janji dengan dokter spesialis telinga setelah ini."

Oh.. ungkapan terakhir terdengar seperti sindiran. Pikiran Hinata makin kalut tepat saat Shikamaru berujar kata 'rapat direksi'. Pekerjaan penting lagi-lagi. Hinata tak bisa bersantai kalau sudah begini.

"Aaarrgh! Ini semua gara-gara Uchiha sialan itu! Aku jadi lupa kalau hari ini akan di adakan rapat penting!"

Tak banyak ucapan setelahnya, Hinata melesat masuk ke ruang kerja meninggalkan Shikamaru yang datar menanggapi tingkahnya. Tak lupa pula ia melafalkan umpatan-umpatan tak jelas bagai mengekspresikan suasana hati.

"Keh..." Sambil menatap Hinata dengan umpatan tidak jelasnya, Shikamaru terkekeh. "Ada apa dengannya? Dasar wanita aneh." Kemudian ia meninggalkan tempatnya berdiri dan memilih masuk ke ruangan untuk menuntaskan kerja membosankan.

Sementara di kediaman Hyuuga...

Semilir angin menerpa wajah Hanabi di balkon kamarnya saat sebuah mobil tampak masuk ke pekarangan Hyuuga. Hanabi menyipitkan matanya, milik siapa? Terlihat familiar bagi anak itu. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu.

' _Bukankah itu mobil Sasuke-niisan?'_ Batinnya.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa dia sudah tahu kalau Nee-san sudah kembali ke Jepang?" Amethys Hanabi bermain ke kanan dan kiri. Betapa anak itu sedikit tidak mengerti dengan kedatangan orang yang ia prediksi adalah si Uchiha.

Buru-buru ia keluar dari kamarnya menuruni anak tangga. Neji yang menyaksikan tingkah Hanabi tampak mengernyitkan dahi. Amethys pria itu pun terlihat penuh tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Neji bergumam saat Hanabi melintas begitu saja di sebelahnya. Aneh kelakuan anak itu, terlihat buru-buru menuju ruang utama. Kembali menonton acara televisi, Neji hanya menggeleng acuh.

Hanabi lebih dulu menarik kenop untuk memperlebar celah pintu saat Sasuke hendak mengetuk. Onyx pria Uchiha tersebut membulat setengah terkejut.

"H-Hanabi..." Sedikit terbata ucapan Sasuke, masih dengan ekspresi terkejut pula.

"Sasuke Nii-san?"

"Apa Neji ada?"

"A-aah.. Neji-nii?" Arah mata Hanabi beralih melirik sebentar kedalam. "Kau ingin bertemu dengannya?" Tanya anak itu.

"Ya, ku rasa." Singkat saja Sasuke menyahut, menatap Hanabi untuk sedikit menebar senyum paksa.

"Oh.. begitu. Silahkan masuk."

Hanabi kemudian bergeser, memberi celah sebagai isyarat pria itu masuk kedalam. Bungsu Hyuuga tersebut menuntun menuju ruang utama. Lantas, di persilahkan Sasuke duduk sembari menunggu.

"Akan ku buatkan minuman untuk Sasuke Nii-san, tunggulah sebentar."

"Hn, terima kasih." Terdengar Santun saat Sasuke membalas. Setelahnya, Hanabi berlalu.

Segera Hanabi menuntun langkah menuju kakak laki-lakinya yang saat itu berada diruang tengah. Masih sama seperti yang tadi, Sulung Hyuuga nampak asyik menonton acara televisi.

"Kau kenapa?" Neji yang bersuara. Tak sedikitpun ia menoleh untuk menemukan wajah adiknya. "Tadi terlihat buru-buru sekali."

"Sasuke Nii..." Kalimatnya berjeda. Mendengar sahutan Hanabi, sontak Neji beralih pandangan. "Dia ingin bertemu denganmu, Nii-san."

"Sasuke?" Sorot mata Neji mempelototi. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya. "Mau apa dia? Apa dia sudah tahu Hinata telah kembali?"

"Entah." Kedua bahu Hanabi bergedik. "Temui saja."

Dan kembali anak itu berlalu meninggalkan Neji. Tampak pria itu menatap punggung Hanabi yang sudah semakin menjauh, setelahnya beralih pandangan tajam kearah ruang utama.

Sasuke masih pada posisinya. Pandangannya tak fokus hanya dengan satu titik. Tempat ini adalah saksi saat Sasuke dan Hinata saling memadu kasih, meskipun terkadang juga di selingi orang ketiga sebagai pengganggu. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan kakak lekaki kekasihnya? Hyuuga Neji! Lelaki rapunsel yang juga dikenal sangat protektiv pada kedua saudaranya.

Kembali memorinya mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Sasuke masih ingat benar, sang kekasih dulu sangat sering mengabaikannya untuk fokus pada layar ponsel sebagai hiburan. Gadis itu juga tak banyak bicara jika di tanya.

Terasa sakit menancap benak, namun Sasuke tak ingin ego menguasai perasaannya untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Ia tetap bertahan meski kejadian seperti itu terus saja terjadi. Rasa sayangnya terhadap Hinata sungguh sangat besar walau pria itu selalu di buat sakit hati.

"Sasuke."

Sapaan Neji sukses membuyarkan lamunan si Uchiha berambut raven tersebut.

"Neji?"

Tanpa menyahut, Neji memposisikan diri seperti halnya Sasuke. "Ada apa kau kemari?"

Dua pasang mata berbeda sorot telihat lurus saling menatap. "Apa kau kesini untuk menanyakan Hinata?" Si Sulung Hyuuga menebak.

Disana, tepat pada sosok Uchiha Sasuke, Neji menemukan anggukan kecil tercipta. Dugaannya benar. Sasuke memang mendatangi Kediaman Hyuuga berkaitan dengan adik perempuan pertamanya.

"Haahh..." Dengan kasar Neji mendesah. "Sudah bertemu dengan Hinata?" Sekilas, arah pandang Neji menghadap Sasuke sebelum akhirnya beralih.

"Ya."

"Ku harap kau tidak mengganggu kehidupannya lagi."

Pernyataan pria di hadapannya membuat rahang Sasuke mengeras. "Apa maksudmu?!" Alisnya menaut.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin melihat Hinata depresi lagi."

"Depresi?" Semakin mentaut alis Si Uchiha dengan wajah ikut di tekuk, menciptakan siku-siku pada dahinya.

'Apa maksudnya depresi? Bukankah selama ini Hinata tak pernah sekalipun mencintai Sasuke? Apa masih kurang jelas Neji membaca tingkah adiknya? Perlu diingat, Hinata selalu saja mengabaikan laki-laki Uchiha tersebut'.

'Siapa yang menyebabkan Hinata depresi? Apa sebabnya? Dan, kenapa? Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala pria bermata onyx itu. Sungguh ia tak begitu mengerti, ia membutuhkan penjelasan'.

"Aku tahu dalam hal ini Hinata yang bersalah. Aku tak menyalahkanmu saat kau memilih menikah dengan wanita lain. Tapi ketahuilah Sasuke, Hinata sempat depresi saat tahu kau akan menikah."

Tidak ada sahutan untuk penjelasan Neji kali ini. Lidah Sasuke terasa kelu tiba-tiba. Keduanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Lalu kemudian sorot amethys sang sulung Hyuuga perlahan sayu. Seakan menerawang, ia mengingat sesuatu...

Beberapa tahun kebelakang...

Tepat saat itu...

Pada tahun-tahun yang sempat membuatnya ikut miris...

 _ **~FLASH BACK ON~**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hinata menatap heran kedua saudaranya saat itu, "Neji-nii ? Hanabi ? Ada apa dengan kalian?"_

 _Neji dan Hanabi saling bertukar pandang penuh keragu-raguan. Entah bagaimana mereka akan menyikapi situasi saat itu. Arah mata Hinata mengarah kebawah. Tepat pada benda yang kini di genggam Hanabi. Kembali Hinata menatap kedua saudaranya yang sekalipun tak memberinya jawaban. Keduanya terlihat takut-takut sekaligus bingung._

 _Jelas saja! Bagaimana mungkin mereka tega memberikan undangan pernikahan Sasuke kepada Hinata yang saat ini masih resmi berstatus sebagai kekasihnya?_

 _Tak mendapat jawaban apapun dari kedua saudaranya, Hinata mengambil paksa benda yang terlihat resmi dari tangan adiknya._

" _H-Hinata i-itu..." Neji berusaha mencegah, namun sepertinya pria itu kalah cepat. Membiarkan Hinata membuka benda itu dan membaca lebih jauh, Neji memejamkan matanya dalam-dalam. Sementara Hanabi, ia terlihat pasrah. Apa mau di kata? Toh, kakaknya sudah terlanjur melihat._

" _I-ini..." Terbata ucapan Hinata. "S-Sasuke-kun?!" Sepertinya gadis itu mulai paham maksud dari benda yang di bacanya._

" _Hinata itu-"_

" _Hiks... Sasuke-kun." Mulai bergetar suaranya disertai airmata yang kini mendominasi._

" _S-Sasuke-kun..."_

" _Nee-san."_

" _Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.. Sasuke-kun!" Lalu, isakan histeris gadis itupun pecah. Tidak terima. Hinata sungguh tidak bisa menerima dengan baik._

 _"Hinata..." Sebagai kakak tertua, wajar saja jika Neji khawatir. Sedikit panik ia mendapati Hinata dengan keadaan demikian._

" _Neji-nii.. Hiks.. Sasuke-kun!" Kemudian dengan dikuasai amarah Hinata melempar benda yang sempat di bacanya tersebut. Lunglai tubuhnya, kaki jejang putih itu seakan tak lagi mampu menahan tumpuan sehingga mengaharuskannya tumbang._

 _"Hinata tenang dul - Hinata!" Sigap Neji menangkap tubuh adiknya yang hendak tumbang ke lantai._

" _Nee-san." Begitupun Hanabi yang juga tampak panik sama halnya kakak laki-lakinya._

 _Sedikit kesulitan Neji membebani diri dengan keadaan Hinata yang kini sudah lemas, "Hanabi bantu Nii-san" Ia sedikit berteriak._

 _"I-Iya Nii-san." Hanabi menolong sebisanya. Ya, setidaknya cukup meringankan beban Neji saat ia membatu menopang tubuh sang kakak perempuan._

 _Sesuai perananan kakak tertua, Neji membopong tubuh mungil Hinata yang sudah sangat lemas ke kamarnya._

 _"Buka pintunya, Hanabi."_

" _B-baik." Disana terdapat anggukan Hanabi. Dengan kasar karena sangat buru-buru ia membuka pintu._

 _Neji menciptakan langkah lebar untuk masuk keruang kamar adiknnya. Direbahkan tubuh Hinata di atas ranjang, menyelimuti tubuh anak itu, kemudian di tatap lekat-lekat sembari melayangkan fikiran. Jauh dalam benaknya, ada rasa khawatir yang kian menghantui pikiran Neji._

" _Sasuke-kun.. Hiks.. Hiks." Hinata bergumam tanpa ia sadari. Bak kristal-krystal bening cairan mengalir dari kedua manik lavendernya._

 _Dengan perasaan tak tega Neji menghapus air mata sang adik. Kemudian di elusnya surai gadis itu, menyalurkan rasa sayang terhadap adik yang sangat di cintai dan dijaganya._

 _Neji mengalihkan pandangan pada Hanabi yang tak lain adalah adik bungsunya tersebut._

 _"Jangan beritahu tou-san tentang ini." Satu kenyataan berusaha di sembunyikan oleh dua bersaudara ini._

 _"Baik nii-san." Mengerti maksud dari kakaknya, Hanabi mengindahkan. Tak sedikitpun akan keluar bantahan. Mengingat, sang Ayah juga sangat sensitif keadaannya. Bagaimanapun, akan berdampak tidak baik bagi pria berusia setengah abad tersebut, terutama bagi kesehatannya._

 _Langkah Hanabi kemudian tertuntun untuk meninggalkan kedua saudaranya. Mungkin ia harus berjaga-jaga kalau saja sampai Ayahnya pulang._

 _"Apa yang kau rasakan Hime ? Apa kau baru menyadari perasaanmu ?" Neji menyibak poni rata Hinata dan mencium kening gadis itu. Ia paham, tak mungkin dalam keadaan hilang kesadaran seseorang akan menyahut._

" _Selamat tidur hime. Jangan menangis, ada nii-san yang akan selalu bersamamu"._

 _Neji menekan saklar lampu kamar gadis itu dan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat, meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri disana._

 _Baru saja Neji merebahkan tubuhnya di pembaringan, suara gaduh dari kamar sebelah terdengar. Buru-buru ia bangkit kembali. Tidak salah lagi, kegaduhan pasti berasal dari kamar Hinata. Membuka langkah lebar, Neji tergesa menuju kamar adik perempuan yang menyalin penuh wajah sang ibu._

 _"Hinata!" Tekejut setengah mati, pria bersurai panjang itu kembali menadapati sang adik yang kini tengah di kuasai tangisan keras. Dan, yang makin mengusik hatinya adalah, tangisan Hinata diselingi nama Sasuke._

" _Jahat... Hiks! Sasuke-kun! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku ? Bukankah kau bilang takkan meninggalkan ku apapun yang terjadi ?! Hiks.. Kenapa kau meninggalkanku Sasuke?! Kenapa?!"_

 _Entah apa yang merasuki Hinata saat itu. Bagai tak berbeban ia merobek lembar demi lembar gambarnya bersama dengan pria Uchiha yang sebentar lagi akan menggelar pesta pernikahan._

" _Hihihi..." Lalu seperti orang gila, Hinata terkikik. "Neji-nii lihat?! Sasuke-kun! hiks..." Dan tak lama berselang Hinata kembali menangis. Hinata tertawa kemudian menangis. Tertawa lagi kemudian menangis sambil menunjuk foto yang telah ia robek menjadi beberapa bagian._

" _Hinata, hentikan !" Tak ada perasaan yang lebih menguasai Neji selain rasa prihatin. Keadaan sang adik benar-benar membuat hatinya remuk luar biasa._

 _"Pergi ! Pergi !" Bak kesetanan Hinata melempar berbagai benda yang bisa di jangkau oleh tangannya._

 _"Hiks.. Pergi..! Nii-san, usir Sasuke dari sini nii-san. Aku mohon Nii-san!" Dan Kembali ia melempar benda-benda yang berhasil di jangkaunya. Bantal-bantal milik gadis itu kini sudah berserahkan di lantai dengan keadaan kusut._

 _Sigap, Neji merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya. "Sudahlah Hime, jangan menangis lagi, ada nii-san disini" Dengan lembut laki-laki Hyuuga tersebut mengelus surai adiknya._

 _"Nii-san, kenapa Sasuke-kun meninggalkan ku? Hiks.. D-dia.. Dia b-berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan ku nii-san.. A-apa aku.. "._

 _"Ssttt! sudah Hime, nii-san tidak ingin kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Neji menyelip sebelum Hinata melanjutkan kalimat. "Sekarang tidurlah, nii-san akan menemani disini."_

 _Tak ada sahutan atas pernyataannya. Isakkan kecil masih terdengar namun Neji bisa bernafas lega kali ini. Setidaknya, tak seperah yang tadi. Masih dalam rangkulannya, Neji membelai surai adiknya. Hingga, laki-laki Hyuuga itu menyadari adiknya sudah memejamkan mata dengan setengah lelap._

 _Kemudian dengan hati-hati, ia merebahkan tubuh mungil adiknya di ranjang, dan membalutkan selimut tebal._

' _Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang ? Sebagai seorang kakak aku merasa gagal melindunginya...'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?" Seorang pria berjas putih mengajukan pertanyaan pada si sulung Hyuuga, tepat setelah ia selesai melakukan pemeriksaan pada gadis yang kini tengah tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang._

" _A-ah.. i-itu-"_

" _Keadaan Hinata-sama tidak cukup baik." Kabuto. Ia kemudian menyelip kalimat Neji tiba-tiba. Pria berkacamata tesebut melirik pasiennya sebentar kemudian kembali melempar pandangan pada Neji._

" _Dia depresi. Dan jika di biarkan lebih lama, maka akan berdampak buruk bagi psikologisnya." Tambanhnya._

 _Hening tempat tersebut. Neji berhembus pasrah tanpa tahu harus berujar apa._

 _Kemudian Kabuto, yang tak lain adalah dokter keluarga bagi keluarga Hyuuga tersebut melanjutkan, "Aku memang tidak tahu apa masalahnya. Tapi, sebisa mungkin hindari hal-hal yang mungkin dapat memacu tingkat emosinya. Jangan membuatnya stress berlebihan lagi."_

" _Aku mengerti." Neji mengangguk. Ia hanya memperhatikan saat Kabuto menuliskan sesuatu pada selembar kertas berukuran sedang. Ia tidak akan bertanya. Ia sudah paham._

" _Ini resepnya." Kemudian, Kabuto menyerahkan pada Neji, sebuah resep obat yang harus segera di tebus. "Kalau begitu saya permisi Neji-san."_

 _Kabuto meraih tas kebesarannya dan bermaksud untuk pamit._

" _A-ah... mari saya antar dokter."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Anak kecil itu mendekatinya diam-diam. Menyembunyikan rasa cemas dengan memasang tampang seolah tak terjadi apa-apa._

" _Neji nii."_

 _Suara sapaan kecil cukup membuyarkan konsentrasi pemuda bermanik amethys tersebut. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya dari koran yang sedang dibacanya._

" _Ada apa?"_

" _Apa nee-san baik-baik saja?"_

 _Walau terkesan tak mau banyak peduli, namun bisa di tangkap oleh amethys pria itu, anak kecil bernama Hanabi, yang juga adik kandung Neji, terdengar mengkhawatirkan kakak perempuannya. Bagaimanapun mereka sedarah. Jadi, ini sangat wajar bukan?_

 _Neji berhembus lelah sebelum akhirnya tersenyum, "Ya. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Cukup sekolah dengan baik dan jangan menambah kekawathiran nii-san." Balasnya, membuat Hanabi kecil mengangguk tanpa sedikitpun bersuara._

" _Mengerti?"Kembali Neji bersuara._

" _Ya. Aku mengerti." Jawab anak itu lagi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _5 hari kemudian_

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok_

" _Hinata?"_

 _ **CLEK!**_

 _Neji memutar kenop dan melangkah masuk ke kamar Hinata tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si empunya._

" _Hinata, kau sudah bangun?" Ia kemudian mendekati ranjang yang ia prediksi di tempati oleh adiknya saat itu. Ya, gadis bersurai indigo itu tampak betah dengan posisi menyamping. Membelakangi Neji. Enggan menoleh. Masih terbalut selimut._

" _Makanlah." Kembali Neji bersuara. Kali ini, ia meletakkan nampan berisi sarapan pagi untuk adik perempuannya tersebut di atas nakas. "Nii-san tidak ingin kau jatuh sakit."_

 _Tapi apa mau di kata? Bagaimana pun Neji menyapa dan mendekat, hasilnya tetap sama saja. Hinata masih betah pada posisinya tanpa sedikitpun membuat sahutan._

" _Nii-san tidak ingin kau seperti ini terus. Ketahuilah kau masih muda. Masa depanmu masih panjang. Masih banyak pria baik-baik yang bersedia mendampingimu. Kau tetap harus melanjutkan hidupmu, paham? Dengan ataupun tanpa Sasuke-"_

" _Nii-san tidak mengerti." Hinata. Akhirnya ia bersuara, "Kau tidak mengerti Nii-san. Kau tidak mengerti apa-apa."_

 _Tak ada yang dapat menjelaskan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu selain air mata. Sorot pandangannya kosong redup. Ia bagai kehilangan pancaran hidup. Bibir merah merekah sekarang berubah pucat. Singkat hari saja, belum seminggu, keadaannya sukses merubah bentuk pipi gembilnya menjadi tirus dengan sedikit agak pasi._

" _Apa yang membuatmu berpikir begitu? Nii-san adalah orang yang paling mengerti keadaanmu. Apapun yang akan kau lakukan, semua sudah terjadi, Hinata. Nii-san tak bermaksud menyalahkanmu untuk ini. Tapi, bukankah selama ini kau tak pernah mencintai Sasuke ? Tak kau tampakkan keseriusan padanya, sama seperti yang sudah-sudah. Lepaskan apa yang bukan milikmu, Hinata. Sasuke pantas bahagia bersama wanita yang tulus mencintainya."_

 _Terengah dalam kalimatnya, Neji berusaha menyadarkan adik perempuannya tersebut. Mencoba memberi pemahaman agar mata hati anak itu mau terbuka, kalau saat ini ia telah menuai hasil dari perbuatannya sendiri. Ia teramat menyakiti Sasuke dengan selalu mengabaikan pria itu. Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke. Alasan mengapa ia mempertahankan hubungan adalah, karena ketulusan Sasuke yang teramat mencintainya. Dan..._

 _Setetes cairan bening kini lolos dari si levender..._

" _Nii-san benar" Hinata berujar, memberi jeda pada kalimatnya untuk menahan rasa perih yang teramat ia rasakan. "Selama ini, aku mungkin telah mempermainkan perasaannya. Sasuke akan tersakiti jika terus bersamaku. Dia pantas bahagia dengan wanita yang tulus mencintainya."_

 _Neji menatap nanar adik perempuannya. Lantas, ia harus apa?_

" _Sasuke memang pantas bahagia Nii-san. Dia memang pantas... tapi-" Dan kembali kalimatnya berjeda. Dengan keras, Hinata meramas piyama yang ia kenakan tepat pada dada sebelah kiri, "Terasa sakit disini!" Ia terisak._

" _Sakit, Nii-san!"_

 _Hinata merasakan sentuhan penuh pada tubuhnya. Isakkannya makin keras terdengar. Ia menangis. Ya, menangis. Menumpahkan segala cairan menyesakkan pada dekapan hangat kakak lekakinya._

" _Kau tak menyadarinya? Kau mencintai Sasuke. Benar begitu?"_

" _Semua sudah terlambat Nii-san! Tak akan ada yang berubah meskipun aku melantangkan perasaanku berulang kali. Aku tidak punya hak atas kehidupannya saat ini. Kami telah berakhir..."_

 _Tanpa sedikitpun menyahut, Neji kian mempererat pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa tenang dalam dirinya. Akan lebih mudah dilakukan jika keduanya sedarah. Neji berjanji, ia akan melindungi kedua adiknya apapun yang terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Keesokan harinya.._

 _Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kala pagi menyambut, Hyuuga Neji akan menikmati waktu bersantai dengan membaca koran sambil tangan kirinya memegang secangkir kopi untuk di seruput._

" _O-ohayou nii-san, Hanabi-chan..."_

 _Melirik dengan ekor matanya, indera pendengar Neji menangkap suara yang tak asing._

" _Ohayou nee-san." Itu suara Hanabi, "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

 _Mendongak, Neji mendapati adik perempuan yang teramat menyita pemikirannya kini tengah mengembangkan senyum. Lega. Rasa itu terbesit dalam hatinya._

" _Huh!" Hinata, ia melipat tangan di depan dada. "Nii-san tidak membalas sapaanku, heh?" Lalu ia terlihat protes. Hinata mantap menempati celah kosong di sebelah kanan kakaknya._

" _Hn. Ohayou hime..." Sang kakak pun membalas. Sambil tersenyum, ia mengacak surai pada pundak kepala adik kesayangannya._

" _Nii-san!" Kembali gadis itu protes, "Jangan rusak rambutku! Tadikan sudah rapi!"_ .

 _Sungguh kekanakkan adik kesayangannya itu. Neji terkekeh sebagai jawaban. Kini, rasa khawatir yang sempat membesit perasaan Neji dan Hanabi perlahan menyulut._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Hinata-chan!"_

 _Langkah gadis Hyuuga itu terhenti. Baru saja ia mendengar seseorang meneriaki namanya dengan lantang. Menunda waktu duduknya saat itu, Ia lantas berbalik,menemukan gadis bersurai kuning dengan poni yang menutupi hampir setengah wajahnya._

" _Kemana saja kau selama ini? Beberapa hari belakangan tidak tampak hadir. Bahkan kau juga tidak mengangkat teleponku, mengabaikan e-mail, juga tidak-"_

" _-Bisa kah kau betanya pelan-pelan Ino-chan?!"_

 _Hinata berujar, tak membiarkan Ino melanjutkan kalimat tanyanya lagi. Memutar bola matanya bosan, Hinata sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah Ino yang memiliki rasa keingin tahuan lumayan besar. Sahabatnya itu memang sangat cerewet dan terlalu banyak tanya._

" _A-ah... G-gomen." Si gadis Yamanaka mengembang senyum canggung saat melihat ekspresi sahabatnya. Ya, ia bisa membaca. Suasana hati Hinata sedang tidak baik saat itu, "Kau berhutang banyak cerita padaku!"Ujarnya._

 _Hinata menoleh sambil matanya menyipit. Telunjuk Ino saat itu tengah mengarah padanya singkat. Sang Hyuuga hanya menggeleng seolah berkata, 'Ya, terserah kau saja.'_

 _Baru akan fokus untuk menghidupkan mesin komputer..._

" _Hinata-san."_

 _Lagi-lagi seseorang menyapa. Memang tak sekeras yang tadi, namun lihatlah betapa tekukkan wajah gadis Hyuuga itu mengisyaratkan rasa tidak suka. Lantas ia menoleh,_

" _Karin-san?" Sedikit membulat manik levender Hinata._

" _Nara-sama memintamu keruangannya, sekarang."_

 _DEG!_

 _Yang benar saja, seharusnya Hinata sudah bisa menduga sejak awal. Memejamkan matanya dalam, jantung gadis itu berdetak lebih dari normal. Ini bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Ya, ia memprediksi._

' _Celaka! Ini pasti karena aku membolos selama seminggu penuh!' Batinnya._

" _A-ah... baik. Terimakasih Karin-san."_

 _Sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan terimakasih itu, Karin berlalu. Giliran dirinya yang harus bersiap menghadapi Shikamaru. Ino yang menangkap ekspresi Hinata tampak menyunggingkan cengiran. "Ku kira ini bukan hal bagus, nona"_

" _Ya. Ku rasa."_

" _Berjuanglah!" Dukungan moral dari sahabatnya. Namun bagi Hinata, itu tak lebih hanya sebuah ejekan lag-lagi. Bagaimana tidak, gadis Yamanaka itu kemudian terkikik setengah mati. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata kemudian melangkah untuk satu tujuan..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

" _Masuk."_

 _ **CLEK!**_

 _Daun pintu terbuka. Menampakkan sesosok gadis Hyuuga dengan rambut panjang tergerai di ambang sana. Sorot mata sang Nara tak terlepas daripada gadis itu._

" _Apa Shikamaru-san memanggilku?" Sambil meremas ujung dress yang ia kenakan, Hinata bertanya. Tak sedikitpun gadis itu berani menatap rekannya. Oh.. sepertinya Hinata tahu diri, ya?_

" _Ya. Duduklah."_

 _Kemudian Hinata melangkah takut-takut menuju Shikamaru. Terlihat, ia memantapkan diri duduk berhadapan dengan pria tersebut._

" _Kau pikir, kenapa aku memanggilmu kemari?" Satu pertanyaan Shikamaru yang sebelumnya sudah Hinata prediski. Makin menghindar tatapan gadis itu. Memejamkan mata dalam untuk mencari-cari alasan (?)_

" _I-itu... b-begini Shika-san A-aku-"_

" _Aku sudah tahu. Neji yang memberitahuku."_

 _EH-?_

 _Seketika itu pula Hinata mendongak sambil lavendernya melebar. Apa yang pria itu katakan? Hinata nyaris kena serangan jantung mendadak._

" _S-Shi-Shika-s-san-"_

" _Jadi itu alasanmu membolos jadwal kantor selama seminggu?!"_

 _Hening. Entah bagaimana Hinata akan melukiskan perasaannya di depan orang ini. Sungguh ia malu. Kembali wajahnya tenggelam dalam ketertundukkan._

" _Aku hanya akan mengajukan satu pertanyaan. Apa yang dikatakan Neji itu benar?" Kalimat itu terdengar serius, membuat nyali si gadis Hyuuga menciut.._

 _Dengan pelan ia menganggukkan kepala. Berusaha jujur meskipun ini masuk dalam kasus pribadinya._

" _Ck... begitu rupanya."_

" _Apa aku akan di pecat, Shikamaru-san?"_

 _Masih takut-takut Hinata bertanya, enggan menatap wajah sahabat sang Kakak yang menurutnya teramat seram._

" _Tidak!" Balas pria itu. Membuat Hinata menatapnya sedikit binar penuh rasa lega, "Tapi kau harus di hukum!"_

 _DEG!_

 _Bagai kekuranga oksigen, Hinata merasa tercekat mendegar kalimat terakhir dari atasannya. Hukuman?! Oh! Ya Tuhan!_

" _Dengan makan siang bersamaku."_

" _Eh-?"_

 _Bingung. Aneh. Janggal. Apa-apan itu? Apa itu temasuk dalam kategori hukuman? Mengajaknya makan siang? Benarkah?_

" _T-Tapi S-Sh-Shika-san..."_

" _Apa kau mengerti?!"_

 _Hening. Di tatapnya Shikamaru penuh tanda tanya. Tetapi setelahnya, gadis itu mengangguk dengan tatapan kosong._

' _Setidaknya, aku tidak di pecat. Mengerti?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Gadis itu melangkah masuk keruang utama rumahnya. Sambil berdiri ia melepas high heels yang ia kekanakan dan mengucapkan kalimat pemberitahuan seolah ia telah sampai dengan selamat._

" _Okareo nee-san." Lalu tiba-tiba muncul anak yang memiliki mata serupa dengannya dari arah ruang tengah."Tidak seperti biasa, hari ini nee-san terlambat pulang."_

 _Oh... rupanya anak itu menyadari. Hanabi. Di tatapnya sang kakak penuh selidik_

" _Aku lembur. Sudah seminggu nee-san tidak masuk kantor."Hinata menyahut seadanya. Ia terpaksa berbohong._

" _Souka?" Seakan tak percaya, Hanabi kembali memastikan. Ia merasa ganjil, seperti menangkap dusta dari mulut sang kakak._

" _S-sungguh! Kau pikir aku berbohong?" Berusaha Hinata meyakinkan. Menghindari kontak mata dengan sang adik untuk melirik jauh kedalam,"Apa Neji-nii belum pulang?"_

 _Usaha yang bagus, ia mengalihkan perhatian Hanabi dengan menanyakan kepulang Neji. Berharap adiknya benar-benar tidak menyadari dan tidak ingin kebohongannya terbongkar._

 _Hanabi menggeleng sebagai jawaban._

" _Baiklah kalau begitu, nee-san ingin istirahat."_

 _Setelah di rasa cukup Hinata beranjak dari tempat semula, meninggalkan Hanabi yang kini tengah memadang punggungnya yang kian menjauh. Bagaimanapun keduanya sedarah. Hanabi bukan tak menyadari kebohongan sang kakak. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin bertanya lebih jauh. Sebagai anak kecil yang usianya bahkan belum genap 15 tahun Hanabi berusaha memaklumi. Ia hanya ingin meringankan beban kakaknya._

 _Nara Shikamaru yang tak lain adalah sahabat Neji juga sangat di kenalnya. Bagaimana mungkin Shikamaru akan tega membiarkan Hinata lembur sementara pria itu tahu benar tentang keadaan sang kakak? Ya, kebohongan kali ini sangat mudah di tebak._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Neji merenggangkan otot tangannya. Badannya seakan remuk jika di paksa bekerja hingga sedemikian larut._

' _Haruskah aku memberitahu tou-san tentang keadaan Hinata?' Ia membatin. Sedikit menimbang-nimbang untuk mengungkap fakta di depan ayahnya. Tentang Hinata, adik perempuannya yang kini telah berakhir dengan si Uchiha sahabatnya._

' _Ah-! Tidak-tidak' Ia kemudian menggeleng, 'Aku masih bisa menanganinya sendiri.'_

 _Hening. Detak jarum jam adalah satu-satunya yang masih terdengar. Neji melirik singkat, "Hah! Mungkin lebih baik jika aku pulang sekarang."_

 _Tangan kekar itu meraih satu persatu dokumen berharga untuk ia bereskan. Dan langkah kaki membawanya pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga Corp. Ia harus pulang untuk beristirahat, bukan?_

 _Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga..._

 _Suasana kediamannya sudah sangat lengang saat ia tiba. Melirik jam dinding yang bertengger tepat di samping lukisan mendiang leluhurnya, wajar saja jika semua sudah terlelap. Sudah terlalu larut._

 _ **TAP...**_

 _ **TAP..**_

 _ **TAP..**_

 _Bahkan ia bisa mendengar suara langkahnya sendiri. Neji melonggarkan dasi yang seolah mencekik._

' _Aku benar-benar lelah dan ingin tidur secepatnya.'_

 _Namun sayup-sayup ia mendengar rintihan kecil._

' _Siapa yang masih terajaga selarut ini?' Dahinya mengernyit heran. Lelaki Hyuuga itu lalu mempertajam pendengarannya. Ia merasa kaku saat menyadari suara rintihan itu sangat ia kenal. Menolehlah ia. Rintihan itu tepat berasal dari kamar adiknya, Hinata._

 _Hati-hati ia melangkah menuju kamar sang adik. Dan benar saja..._

" _Sasuke-kun... Hiks..."_

 _Neji memejamkan mata dengan menautkan alis penuh rasa bersalah. Salahkah dirinya yang sempat memperkenalkan mereka berdua. Ingin rasanya pria itu masuk dan merengkuh sang adik sembari mengingatkan, bahwa masih banyak orang yang menyanginya. Terutama dirinya sendiri. Namun, ia cukup paham akan perasaan Hinata. Ia tak akan mengganggu kali ini. Membiarkan Hinata menenangkan diri._

 **~FLASH BACK END~**

.

.

.

'Jika benar mencintaiku, kenapa dia tidak datang padaku? Kenapa malah membiarkanku pergi dan menikah dengan wanita itu?' Bertalu-talu pikiran Sasuke. Dalam ia menundukkan kepala.

TAP!

Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya saat ia merasakan satu tepukkan di bahunya. "Apapun yang kau dengar, ku harap kau tidak akan mengganggu Hinata lagi."

"Lalu kenapa Hinata tidak menghentikan pernikahanku dulu? Bukankah kau bilang dia juga mencintaiku?" Kedua tangan pria Uchiha itu mengepal kuat seolah menggenggam benda.

"Bagaimanapun, situasinya telah berubah, Sasuke. Tak akan ada yang kembali sekalipun kau mencoba semampumu. Faktanya, sekarang kau telah menikah dengan wanitamu, bukan?"

Onyx Sasuke menatap Neji lekat seolah menegaskan kini darahnya telah mendidih. Mendekat, Sasuke meraih kasar kerah kemeja yang di kenakan Neji, "Kau tidak mengerti, Neji !"

Satu hantaman nyaris di layangkan Sasuke, namun sedikitpun Neji tak gentar.

"Tidak mengerti katamu?! Aku mengerti! Sangat mengerti, Uchiha! Aku hanya ingin menjalankan kewajibanku sebagai saudaranya! Aku akan melindungi Hinata!" Neji tak kalah geram, "Berkacalah! Kau sudah menikah dan berstatus sebagai suami dari wanita lain! Memangnya apa yang akan kau berikan pada Hinata? Penderitaan?! Makian karena merebut suami orang?! Atau... cacian yang mungkin akan dia terima karena telah menjadi simpanan seorang Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Bak tamparan kalimat Neji. Dengan mata yang kian membulat, perlahan Sasuke melemaskan genggamannya dari kerah baju Neji. Lelaki Hyuuga itu benar. Apa yang akan Hinata dapatkan jika mereka bersama? Apapun alasannya, semua orang pasti akan mencemoohnya di kemudian hari.

"Tapi aku masih mencintainya Neji, selalu dan selamanya."

"Aku takkan membiarkan Hinata jatuh ke pelukan mu lagi Uchiha, lagi pula dia sudah akan bertunangan sebentar lagi."

Dalam rasa putus asa Sasuke mendongak dan menemukan sang Hyuuga sedang sinis tersenyum kearahnya. Sambil tangannya kembali mengepal, matanya menyipit, Sasuke menanamkan tekad.

"Coba saja! Aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Aku akan merebut kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku!"

 **BUAAGGHH!**

Satu hantaman mendarat mentah pada tepi bibir Sasuke. Namun lihatlah, pria itu menganggap enteng, memberi Neji satu tarikan bibir nan sinis "Cih! Cukup sekali aku melepaskan Hinata! Sekarang, tak ada alasan untukku melepaskannya lagi!"

"Pergi kau brengsek!" Neji benar-benar sudah hilang kendali. "Pergi!"

Tanpa sepatah katapun Sasuke meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga. Ia kini punya asalan untuk merebut kembali Hinata sebagai 'miliknya'. Dan untuk itu, ia akan menghalalkan segala cara. Apapun yang harus menjadi miliknya sejak awal harus ia genggam kembali. Lantas, jika benar situasinya akan berubah rumit. Bagaimana dengan istrinya? Sempat terbesit, namun ia akan memikirkannya nanti.

Tbc

 **RnR ?**

A/N :

Terima kasih buat yang udah review, fav and follow di chap sebelumnya..

Thanks to Ruby Fair yang udah mau jadi beta reader saya – setelah saya bujuk, saya paksa dan saya ancam tentunya - #evilsmirk

Buat yang udah login : NurmalaPrieska, ChintyaRosita, Ruby Fair, Cahya Uchiha dan Miss Hyuuga Hatake (Imouto ku yang ngakunya imut). Udah aku bales lewat PM ya..

Dawnstory'shinat : Terima kasih, ah sayang nya aku penganut happy ending.. jadi gomen ne ga bisa sad ending..

Yuka : Terima kasih. Buat pertanyaan "Siapa istri Sasuke " akan di bahas di chap selanjutnya

Rinzione : Terima kasih. Ini sudah di up ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**Aku dan suami mu**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina slight GaaHina

Rated : T+

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Ide pasaran, Ranjau bertebaran

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

Hallo semua #melambai ala miss universe

Terima kasih ya buat yang udah fav and follow, yang udah review, dan yang udah menunggu kelanjutan fic abal ini..

Thanks a lot buat Ruby Fair, NurmalaPrieska, ChintyaRosita, Dawnstory'shinat, Cahya Uchiha, yuka, rinzione, Miss Hyuuga Hatake, Fonny, mikyu, , sasuhina always, .777, Cry3, Dinata, dan ana.

Terima kasih buat supportnya, pokoknya Daisy cuma bisa bilang makasih banget..

Fic ini bakal dilanjutin lagi, setelah Daisy menamatkan fic Batasku yang tinggal satu chapter lagi..

So..

Wait a moment, please

With Love

Daisy Uchiha


	4. Chapter 4

**Aku dan Suamimu**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina slight GaaHina

Rated : T+

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Ide pasaran, Ranjau bertebaran

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

Aku dan Suamimu Chapter 3

Sasuke merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya, jari-jarinya dengan cekatan melepaskan dasi yang seakan mencekiknya. Dengan malas, pria itu menghidupkan televisi dan mencari channel yang mungkin menarik perhatiannya. Tak berselang lama terdengar derap langkah kaki menuruni anak tangga.

 _ **Tap Tap Tap**_

"Tou- _san_ " suara imut khas anak kecil menyapa indra pendengaran lelaki itu. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kearah putri tunggalnya.

Hana Uchiha, gadis manis dengan surai pink yang ia dapat dari ibunya, penuh semangat dan manja, serta mata _emerald_ nya yang mempesona, benar-benar duplikat Sakura. Ia akan menjadi gadis cantik seperti ibunya saat sudah besar nanti.

"Tou- _san,_ pulang lebih awal?" Iris _emerald_ Hana berbinar melihat ayahnya pulang lebih awal, hal yang jarang terjadi mengingat ayahnya menjabat sebagai presiden direktur di Uchiha corp yang mengharuskannya selalu lembur. Dengan langkah-langkah kecilnya Hana berlari ke arah Sasuke.

Gadis kecil itu merangsek ke pelukan ayahnya dan memeluk leher Sasuke untuk menjaga keseimbangan.

"Kemana kaa- _san?_ " Tanya Sasuke pada putri kecilnya itu.

"Kaa- _san_ belum pulang, tou- _san_ " Hana menunduk lesu. Jari-jari kecilnya membuat gerakan melingkar di kemeja yang Sasuke kenakan, sedangkan pipinya sudah menggembung lucu.

'Kemana Sakura? Apa selama aku bekerja, ia meninggalkan Hana sendirian tanpa pengawasan?' batin Sasuke kesal.

"Sasuke."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati ibunya tersenyum, namun terlihat dipaksakan. Lelaki itu tahu, ibunya ingin bicara empat mata dengannya. Dengan langkah elegant khas Uchiha, Mikoto mendekat ke arah anak bungsunya. Bergabung dengan Sasuke di sofa ruang tengah.

"Sayang, kembalilah ke kamar. Tou- _san_ ingin bicara dengan baa- _san._ " Sasuke membujuk putrinya sembari mengelus surai Hana lembut.

"Ya, tou- _san_ " Hana mengangguk dan tersenyum senang, sebelum kemudian turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Setelah merasa Hana tak mendengar pembicaraan mereka, Sasuke menegakan punggungnya "Ada apa, kaa- _san_?" masih dengan suara datarnya.

"Apa yang istrimu lakukan di luar sana sampai Hana tidak terurus dengan baik!" Teriak Mikoto.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ibunya ucapkan, namun berhasil ditutupi dengan wajah datar yang dimilikinya.

"Apa maksud kaa- _san?_ " Lelaki itu sama sekali tak mengerti arah pembicaraan ibunya.

"Kaa- _san_ datang kemari untuk menengok Hana, tapi istrimu tidak ada−Hiks− d-dia membiarkan Hana bermain sendiri tanpa pengawasan, bagaimana kalau Hana d-di culik?" Mikoto menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan, wanita setengah baya itu menangis sesenggukan.

"T-tidak seharusnya Sakura berbuat seperti itu."

"Kaa- _san_ , tenanglah" Sasuke berusaha menenangkan wanita yang sangat di kasihinya. "Aku akan bicara dengan Sakura nanti" Lanjut Sasuke. Pria itu beringsut memeluk ibunya, sambil sesekali mengusap punggung wanita itu.

"B-bagaimana k-kalau Hana−" Mikoto masih berbicara disela tangisannya.

"Ssstt.. sudahlah, kaa- _san_ " Bujuk Sasuke pada wanita paruh baya yang masih menangis itu.

Mikoto bangkit dari duduknya dan mengusap air matanya pelan, "Kaa- _san_ akan kembali ke rumah utama, Sasuke" Ujar wanita itu sembari menyambar tas tangan yang tergeletak di atas meja.

"Aku antar, kaa- _san_ " Sasuke berdiri, sebelum kemudian berjalan mengikuti ibunya dari belakang.

"Tidak usah, kaa- _san_ sudah meminta Jugo untuk menjemput" Mikoto menolak dengan halus tawaran anak bungsunya.

"Baiklah, kaa- _san._ " Jawab Sasuke akhirnya. Kemudian, pria itu mengantar Mikoto sampai ke depan pintu rumahnya. Dan tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan sayang di pipi ibunya, kebiasaan sedari kecil yang masih terbawa hingga sekarang. Tangannya masih melambai hingga mobil yang ditumpangi ibunya sudah tak terlihat di iris _onyx_ nya.

'Kau kemana saja selama aku pergi, Sakura?' Batin lelaki itu geram, hingga tak sadar telapak tangannya mengepal erat.

.

.

.

Sakura mengendap-endap dikeremangan rumah besarnya, ia melepaskan high heels yang ia kenakan agar tidak ada yang menyadari kehadirannya. Wanita itu terlihat seperti pencuri di rumahnya sendiri, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia tak mungkin terang-terangan, kan? Salahkan saja sahabat pirangnya yang dengan seenaknya jidatnya mengajak ia ke bar dan pulang selarut ini.

Tiba-tiba, ruang tamu yang sebelumnya gelap gulita menjadi terang benderang. Wanita itu melebarkan iris _emerald_ nya−terkejut, beberapa langkah di hadapannya berdiri lelaki yang sudah lima tahun ini menjadi suaminya.

"Dari mana saja kau, Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke sembari menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Wajahnya memang terlihat datar, namun jika kita perhatikan dengan lebih jeli, _onyx_ nya terlihat memerah menahan marah.

"Sasuke, k-kau−" Sakura terkejut mendapati Sasuke sudah ada di rumah, bukankah biasanya suaminya itu pulang pagi?

"Kenapa? Kau tak menyangka aku sudah ada di rumah?" Ujar Sasuke sinis.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya−takut, wanita itu memilin ujung dressnya sebagai pelampiasan, "Hiks.. S-sasuke a-aku−" Sakura menangis sesenggukan. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Cukup!" Sasuke menyela, mendesis marah. "Terserah kau mau berbuat apa, aku tak peduli. Tapi, jangan sekalipun menelantarkan Hana, dia anak mu! Apa yang kau pikirkan saat meninggalkannya seorang diri!" suara Sasuke meninggi.

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku begini Sasuke? Kau tak pernah punya waktu untuk ku!" Ujarnya tak kalah kencang. "Kau pikir aku boneka mu? Yang hanya kau pamerkan dengan label istri di depan kolega mu?"

"Aku −hiks− aku juga butuh perhatianmu, Sasuke" Akhirnya pertahanan wanita itu pecah juga. Tubuh Sakura merosot ke lantai, ia terlalu shock dengan apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Selama menikah dengan Sasuke, pria itu terlihat tak acuh padanya dan tak pernah marah sekalipun. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam pernikahan mereka, Sakura melihat Sasuke marah. Ia memang tak pernah mendapatkan hati Sasuke sejak awal. Pernikahan mereka atas dasar bisnis. Tapi, salahkah Sakura mengharapkan sedikit saja hati suaminya?

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang _emerald_ yang mencuri dengar di balik dinding.

Sasuke membalikkan badannya hendak kembali ke kamar, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat Hana berdiri dengan air mata berderai, gadis kecil itu melihat pertengkaran kedua orang tuanya. Pria itu berjalan mendekati putri kecilnya, lantas berjongkok dan menyamakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan sang putri, Sasuke memegang pundak anaknya seraya berkata lirih, "Hana, kenapa menangis, sayang?" Pria itu menghapus air mata Hana dengan ibu jarinya.

"T-tou- _san_ , Hana takut" Tubuh Hana menggigil ketakutan. Gadis kecil itu merangsek ke pelukan Sasuke. Saking terkejutnya karena mendapatkan pelukan tiba-tiba, hampir saja lelaki itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"Hei, ayo kembali ke kamar. Tou- _san_ temani sampai Hana tidur" Sasuke berdiri, sebelum kemudian meraih tubuh mungil putrinya dan membawanya kembali ke kamar.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang, menikmati keindahan Tokyo di malam hari. Kelap kelip lampu di taman membuat Tokyo semakin terlihat indah. Hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo saat malam hari benar-benar terasa.

Dengan segelas kopi panas di tangan kirinya dan ponsel di tangan kanannya, Hinata terlihat sibuk mengirimkan pesan pada seseorang. Kakinya cukup pegal karena berjalan dari stasiun menuju rumahnya, begitu iris _amethys_ nya melihat bangku taman, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya sejenak. Karena terlalu asik dengan ponselnya, ia tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya.

 _'Kau masih saja seperti dulu Hime, tak pernah menyadari kehadiranku'_ Batin lelaki itu.

 _'Argh, menyebalkan! Kenapa Gaara-kun tidak bisa menjemputku sih? Memangnya dia tidak tahu kalau kaki ku sudah pegal?'_ Keluh Hinata dalam hati. _'Awas saja kalau panda itu datang ke rumah, jangan harap aku mau menemuinya.'_ Umpatnya lagi.

"Kenapa belum pulang?" Tanya Sasuke. Lelaki itu sudah tidak tahan untuk memulai percakapan dengan gadis di sebelahnya.

Hinata tersentak saat ada suara baritone yang menginterupsi kegiatan mengumpatnya. Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kesamping.

"E-eh?" Hinata membulatkan kedua manik pucatnya saat tahu siapa yang duduk di sebelahnya. "S-sasuke- _san?_ " Hanya satu kata yang terlontar dari bibir peachnya.

"Hn" Balas Sasuke. Lelaki itu memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celana yang ia kenakan.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Hinata pada lelaki di sebelahnya, ia masih terlalu terkejut dengan kehadiran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Hanya ingin menemui seseorang" Jawab Sasuke datar. Hinata hanya ber oh ria sebagai jawabannya. Setelah itu hening seketika, tak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan.

"Hinata."

"Sasuke." Ucap mereka bersamaan. Mereka juga memalingkan wajah bersamaan, tak ingin memperlihatkan rona merah yang menjalari pipi masing-masing.

Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal−canggung, "Kau duluan saja, Hinata" Lelaki itu bukan tipe orang yang mau mengalah, tapi kalau mengalah demi Hinata, dengan senang hati ia akan melakukannya. Lima tahun tak membuatnya berhenti mencintai Hinata. Justru debarannya lebih terasa. Apalagi semenjak tahu kalau Hinata juga mencintainya.

"T-tidak jadi, a-aku lupa" Ujar Hinata beralasan. _'Hinata_ no baka _, mana mungkin orang yang mau Sasuke temui adalah dirimu? Sadar, kau bukanlah kekasihnya lagi, kau bukan prioritas utamanya lagi.'_ Maki Hinata dalam hati.

"Kenapa malam-malam disini, hm?" Sasuke menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"A-aku hanya istirahat sebentar, Sasuke- _san_ , kakiku−" Ucap gadis itu sembari menyentuh kakinya yang terasa pegal.

"Kaki mu sakit?" Sasuke memotong kalimat Hinata sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, nada bicaranya berubah khawatir.

"A-ah tidak. Hanya pegal saja" Hinata mengibaskan tangannya seraya tersenyum canggung.

"Kenapa memaksakan diri? Kau kan bisa minta Neji menjemputmu."

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, "Neji- _nii_ sudah terlalu lelah mengurus perusahaan, aku hanya tak ingin merepotkannya."

' _Kau bisa memintaku melakukannya Hime.'_ Ucap Sasuke dalam hati _._ "Lalu, kekasihmu?" Hati Sasuke terasa nyeri saat mengucapkan kata terakhirnya.

Hinata tersenyum manis, "D-dia sedang ada rapat. Aku tak boleh egois, kan?"

Sasuke menatap mata Hinata intens, _' Kau begitu memperhatikannya Hime, apa benar kau mencintaiku?'_ Lelaki itu tersenyum miris. Dulu, Hinata tak pernah memperhatikannya seperti gadis itu memperhatikan kekasihnya. Iri? Tentu saja. Sakit hati? Apa lagi.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku mengantarkanmu pulang?" Sasuke mengatakannya dengan hati-hati.

"E-eh?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping dan lagi-lagi _onyx_ seseorang yang ia lihat. Pipinya bersemu merah, tak pernah ia tersipu saat bersama Sasuke dulu. Tapi sekarang berbeda, perasaannya sudah berbeda dengan dulu. Sekarang, ia mencintai Sasuke. Namun, kenyataan bahwa Sasuke telah menikah menghantam ulu hatinya. Gadis itu tanpa sadar mencengkeram dadanya, rasanya benar-benar sakit.

"Tidak baik lelaki yang telah beristri mengantarkan pulang wanita lain" Hinata tersenyum lagi, namun sekarang senyumannya terasa berbeda, seperti sedang berusaha menyembunyikan luka hati yang dirasakannya.

"Aku mengantarkan pulang sebagai teman, bukan sebagai mantan kekasih, Hinata" Sasuke masih berusaha membujuk Hinata.

"B-baiklah" Dengan pasrah ia menerima tawaran Sasuke, lagi pula kakinya sudah terlalu pegal. Gadis itu sudah tak sanggup lagi kalau harus berjalan sampai kediaman Hyuuga.

 _'Bagus! Ini akan menjadi awal yang baik untuk merebut Hinata dari tangan Panda brengsek itu.'_ Sasuke menyeringai yang untungnya tidak disadari oleh iris _amethys_ Hinata.

"Ayo" Ajar Sasuke, sebelum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

.

.

.

.

Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke dengan berbagai perasaan. Antara senang, canggung, merasa bersalah dan−

"Pakai sabuknya, Hime. Apa kau mau aku yang melakukannya?" kata Sasuke dengan seringai menggoda.

"A-ah tidak, a-aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Dengan tangan bergetar Hinata mencoba memasang sabuk pengamannya.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat Hinata-nya gugup. Dengan gerakan cepat lelaki itu membantu Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa membulatkan kedua irisnya melihat apa yang Sasuke lakukan. Tak sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan dan membuat getaran aneh di seluruh tubuh Hinata. Dulu, Sasuke sering memeluknya tapi ia tak merasakan apa pun. Tapi kini berbeda, ia mencintai Sasuke, sentuhan sedikit saja sudah membuat seluruh darahnya berkumpul di wajahnya. Gadis itu merona malu, wajahnya sudah semerah tomat, makanan kesukaan Sasuke.

Tak berbeda jauh dengan Hinata, Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke sedekat ini dengan Hinata, tapi sekarang sensasinya berbeda. Kini Hinata mencintainya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah merah Hinata, ia menikmati perubahan wajah gadisnya. Dulu, ia tak pernah bisa melakukan ini pada Hinata. Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke bibir peach Hinata. Bolehkan ia merasakannya? Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana, Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya. Lelaki itu memiringkan kepalanya dan−

 _ **Cup**_

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata singkat, namun memberikan efek yang luar biasa bagi keduanya. Hinata yang terbawa suasana hanya bisa memejamkan matanya, sedangkan kedua lengannya melingkari leher Sasuke.

Hinata tersentak kaget, _'Ini salah! Aku tak bisa melakukan ini dengan Sasuke, aku memang mencintai Sasuke, tapi bagaimana dengan istri Sasuke?'_ Dengan refleks Hinata mendorong dada Sasuke menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Sasuke, ini salah!" Hinata berteriak kencang. "Tidak seharusnya kita melakukan ini, a-aku− " Air mata Hinata lolos dari manik _amethys_ nya−ia ketakutan.

Melihat hal itu sontak membuat Sasuke kalang kabut, ia tidak ingin Hinata membencinya. Pria itu merengkuh tubuh Hinata dalam pelukannya, sebelum kemudian berkata lirih, "Maafkan aku, _Hime_. Aku terbawa suasana−" Sasuke mengusap surai indigo HInata−bermaksud menenangkan. ' _T_ _api, aku tak menyesalinya Hime.'_ Lanjut lelaki itu dalam hati _._

Hinata berontak dalam pelukan Sasuke, "K-kau menyebalkan Uchiha,k-kau−hiks" gadis itu memukul dada bidang Sasuke dengan tangan mungilnya.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya, "Maafkan aku, _Hime_ , aku berjanji hal ini akan terjadi lagi" lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepala kekasihnya. Bolehkah ia mengklaim Hinata sebagai kekasihnya sekarang?

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya. "Jangan pernah menangis lagi, _Hime._ " Kembali, dikecupnya bibir Hinata sekilas, sebelum benar-benar melepaskan rengkuhannya.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan terlebih dahulu, mereka berdua asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Hingga, tanpa terasa mereka telah memasuki kediaman Hyuuga. Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang kediaman Hinata.

"Hime, kita sudah samp−" Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke kanan saat dirasa tak ada pergerakan dari Hinata. Ia mengembangkan senyum tipis saat menyadari Hinata tertidur di bangku penumpang.

 _'Sepertinya kau benar-benar lelah, Hime.'_ Sasuke mengusap pipi gembil Hinata −Halus− itu yang dapat ia rasakan saat telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi gadisnya. Gadisnya? Keh, ia hampir tertawa saat menyadari fakta bahwa ia seperti remaja yang baru saja jatuh cinta, namun ia tak menampiknya. Ia memang seperti remaja belasan tahun saat sudah bersama _Hime_ -nya.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata, ia mengecup lembut dahi Hinata yang tertutup poni. Wanginya masih sama seperti dulu−lavender, dan ia menyukainya. Semua yang ada pada Hinata adalah favoritnya. Pipi gembil yang di hiasi rona merah, hidung mancungnya, mata bulannya yang begitu meneduhkan, bibir peachnya yang kissable, surai indigonya yang−Ah! Pokoknya tidak ada bagian dari Hinata yang tidak lelaki itu sukai. Andai waktu bisa di putar kembali, ia tidak akan melepaskan wanitanya. Sasuke melihat ada pergerakan dari Hinata, mungkin ia terusik saat Sasuke mencium dahinya.

"Enghh, Sasu- _ku_ n" Hinata menggeliat di bangku penumpang, masih belum sadar sepenuhnya dengan posisi mereka yang terlampau dekat. Namun, saat ia merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke di depan wajahnya, gadis itu baru sadar posisi mereka sangat berbahaya, khususnya untuk dirinya.

Pipinya merona merah−malu, "S-sasu- _kun,_ k-kau terlalu dekat" Hinata berusaha mendorong tubuh lelaki itu menjauh darinya.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata-nya merona malu hanya bisa menyunggingkan seringai aneh di wajahnya. Seringai yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang. Alarm tanda bahaya otomatis menyala, ini benar-benar bahaya. Ia tidak mungkin akan bisa lari kalau Sasuke sudah begini.

"Kenapa, _Hime_?" Suara Sasuke terdengar serak, lelaki itu menikmati perubahan wajah Hinata−merah merona dan menggemaskan.

"T-tidak, a-aku mau masuk dulu, Sasu- _kun_ " Jawab Hinata sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan seringainya. Namun ia tahu, ini belum saatnya untuk membawa Hinata ke pelukannya lagi. Pria itu harus membuat Hinata menerima keberadaannya terlebih dahulu, setelah itu ia baru akan menjerat Hinata dalam pelukannya dan tak akan melepaskannya sampai kapan pun, bahkan bila Hinata sendiri yang memintanya. Ia tidak akan melepaskan separuh nyawanya lagi, Hinata adalah separuh nafasnya−segalanya.

"Baiklah." Ujar Sasuke akhirnya.

Hinata melepaskan sabuk pengaman yang dikenakannya dan bersiap keluar dari mobil Sasuke, namun lengannya di pegang seseorang, siapa lagi tersangkanya kalau bukan Sasuke.

"Mimpikan aku, _Hime_ " Dan hanya rona merah di wajah Hinata yang menjawabnya.

Sedikit demi sedikit Sasuke akan mengambil Hinata dari tangan calon tunangannya.

"Terima kasih, Sasu- _kun_ " Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sasuke mengawasi kepergian Hinata hingga gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Setelah itu, ia baru pergi meninggalkan kediaman Hyuuga dan kembali ke rumahnya. Senyum tipis tak sedikit pun luntur dari wajah datarnya.

 _'Debaran ini−'_ Hinata menyentuh jantungnya. _'Aku benar-benar mencintainya. Salahkah aku bila menginginkannya? Dosakah aku mencintai suami orang?'_

.

.

.

.

Hinata merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang queen sizenya miliknya, gadis itu terlihat sedang memandang atap kamarnya−menerawang, memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia dan Sasuke. Kedekatan mereka salah, tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi persaannya sendiri, ia mencintai lelaki itu. Ada rasa bersalah di sudut hatinya, bagaimana bila istri Sasuke tahu? Bagaimana dengan Neji- _nii_ dan yang terpenting bagaimana dengan perasaan Gaara jika lelaki itu tahu.

 _'Mungkin berendam bisa menjernihkan pikiranku'_ Batin Hinata _._ Gadis itu bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

 _ **Drt.. Drt.. Drt..**_

Hinata yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi langsung berjalan ke ranjang untuk mengambil ponselnya. Satu email masuk dari orang yang baru saja ia pikirkan.

 _ **From : Sasukeuchiha**_

Kau sedang apa?

Hinata tersenyum simpul saat membaca pesan yang baru saja ia terima, singkat dan padat khas Sasuke Uchiha.

 _ **To : Sasukeuchiha**_

Aku akan pergi tidur. Kenapa menghubungiku?

 _ **Sent..**_

Tak lama kemudian ponsel Hinata kembali bergetar, namun kali ini bukan pesan masuk tetapi panggilan dari orang yang baru saja mengiriminya pesan.

" _Moshi-moshi_."

"Aku hanya sedang merindukan mu" Balas seseorang diujung telpon. Senang? Tentu saja. Merasa bersalah? Sangat.

"Tapi, Sasu− " Hinata tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena lagi-lagi Sasuke memotongnya

"Cukup dengarkan apa yang aku rasakan, kau tak harus membalasnya." Sasuke tak sedikit pun membiarkan gadisnya melontarkan kalimat penolakan. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa meremas ujung piyama yang ia kenakan sebagai pelampiasan.

"... " Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Hinata. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ingin sekali ia membalas kata rindu dari Sasuke, tapi ia bukanlah siapa-siapa bagi Sasuke, ia hanya bagian dari masa lalu lelaki itu. Ia dan Sasuke berbeda, takkan mungkin bersama lagi.

"Hime" Panggil Sasuke lagi.

"Y-ya." Jawab Hinata kaget.

"Oyasumi, _hime_ " Ucap Sasuke sebelum memutuskan sambungan telepon.

 _ **Tutt.. Tutt.. Tutt..**_

Panggilan terputus tanpa sempat Hinata menjawab apa yang ada di hatinya.

"Oyasumi, Sasu- _kun_ " Dengan air mata berderai ia mengucapkan satu nama yang sampai kapan pun akan menempati ruang tersendiri di hatinya. Gadis itu menyentuh jantungnya−sakit, itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini, mencintai seseorang yang tak mungkin ia gapai. Apakah ini karma dari Kami- _sama,_ karena telah menyia-nyiakan orang yang sangat mencintainya dulu? Tapi, haruskah ia menanggung karma ini sepanjang sisa hidupnya? Tak bisakah Kami- _sama_ memberikan ia sedikit saja kebahagian bersama Sasuke?

Sasuke masih menyunggingkan senyum tipis, senyum yang bisa membuat wanita mana pun bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Sayangnya, senyum seorang Sasuke Uchiha mahal harganya, lelaki itu harus menyakiti hati banyak orang untuk mendapatkan senyumnya sekarang. Inilah senyum yang telah hilang dari wajah tampan Sasuke Uchiha lima tahun belakangan ini. Dan kini senyum itu kembali, bersama dengan kembalinya gadis yang sangat di cintainya−Hinata.

"Selamat datang kembali di kehidupan ku, _Hime_ , ku pastikan kau takkan lepas dari genggamanku kali ini."

.

.

.

 _ **Hinata PoV**_

Aku terdiam memandang langit jingga di paviliun timur kediaman Hyuuga. Semilir angin menerbangkan helaian _indigo_ ku. Dengan refleks ku selipkan anak rambut yang menutupi mataku, kebelakang telinga. Entah mengapa hal ini mengingatkan ku pada seseorang di masa lalu. Dulu, ia sering menyelipkan anak rambut ke belakang telingaku seraya berkata _'Aku selalu menyukai rambut panjangmu, kau terlihat semakin cantik Hime_.'

Namun semenjak lelaki itu meninggalkan ku, aku memutuskan untuk memotong rambutku. Aku tak ingin mengingat kenangan saat masih bersamanya. Lima tahun yang lalu, kami sering menghabiskan waktu berdua di tempat ini. Akh! Sebenarnya bukan hanya kami berdua, lebih tepatnya bertiga, karena Neji- _nii_ tak pernah membiarkan aku benar-benar berdua dengan Sasuke- _kun_. Saat itu aku tak benar-benar menganggap Sasuke- _kun_ ada, namun saat kini aku tak bisa meraihnya, aku baru menyadari kalau aku begitu kehilangan dirinya. Ternyata memendam cinta tak tersampaikan rasanya sesakit ini, aku baru menyadari satu hal− selama Sasuke bersamaku inilah yang ia rasakan.

Aku menutup mataku secara perlahan, menikmati semilir angin sore yang membelai lembut wajahku. Tanpa ku minta, aku kembali memikirkan lelaki itu. Kami- _sama_ , mengapa ia kembali disaat aku belum benar-benar melupakannya? Kenapa ia kembali menawarkan cintanya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Haruskah aku mengalah pada hatiku?

Andai saja lelaki itu menawarkan cintanya kembali saat ia belum menikah dan aku belum bersama Gaara, mungkin dengan senang hati aku menerimanya. Tapi sekarang keadaannya sudah berbeda, kita tidaklah sama seperti lima tahun yang lalu. Sasuke sudah punya kehidupannya sendiri dan aku pun sudah punya kehidupanku sendiri. Akan ada banyak hati yang terluka jika aku menerima tawaran cintanya kembali, bukan hanya istri dan anaknya, namun Gaara juga akan terluka. Tapi aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri, disudut hatiku− aku menginginkan Sasuke kembali. Kami- _sama_ , bolehkah aku bersikap egois kali ini saja? Bolehkah aku menyakiti hati banyak orang demi kebahagiaan ku? Bolehkah aku menagih cinta yang sempat kau ambil lima tahun lalu ?

 _ **Hinata Pov end**_

Gaara sudah membiarkan Hinata bermonolog dengan dirinya sendiri hingga tak menyadari kehadirannya. Namun, Gaara bukanlah orang yang sabar menunggu dan bukan orang yang suka diacuhkan. Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati kekasihnya dan memeluk gadis itu dari belakang. Pria bersurai merah itu meletakan dagunya di perpotongan leher kekasihnya dan menyesap aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadisnya.

Hinata terjengit saat ada lengan yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, namun setelah gadis itu tahu siapa pemiliknya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, _Hime_? Kau bahkan tak menyadari keberadaanku." Gaara memasang muka merajuk yang tentu saja tak bisa dilihat oleh Hinata.

" _G-gomen ne,_ Gaara- _kun_. A-aku benar-benar tidak tahu" Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya−cemas.

"Jangan menggigit bibirmu, apa kau sengaja menggodaku, hm?" Gaara mengatakannya tepat di telinga kekasihnya.

Gadis itu dapat merasakan nafas Gaara di telinganya,"S-siapa yang m-menggodamu?" Hinata membela diri, "K-kau saja yang mesum, G-gaara- _kun_ " Lanjutnya.

"Hn" Jawab Gaara singkat

"D-dari mana Gaara- _kun_ tahu aku menggigit bibirku? Kau kan tidak melihatnya"

"Aku tahu semua kebiasaanmu, _Hime_ " Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh ramping gadisnya.

"Ayo masuk, disini sudah mulai dingin, aku tidak ingin Neji membunuhku karena membiarkan adik tersayangnya sakit." Bujuk lelaki itu pada kekasihnya.

Hinata terkikik geli mendengar Gaara bicara sepanjang itu, terkadang Gaara akan berubah menjadi sangat cerewet saat sudah berhubungan dengan dirinya. Gadis itu menundukan kepalanya, semua perhatian Gaara padanya membuat ia semakin merasa bersalah. Disaat Gaara mencurahkan semua cinta dan perhatiannya pada Hinata, gadis itu justru sibuk memikirkan laki-laki lain.

"B-biarkan seperti ini dulu, Gaara- _kun_. A-aku masih merindukanmu" Hinata membalikan badannya menghadap Gaara dan balas memeluk lelaki itu. Gaara mengelus surai indigo Hinata dan mengecup puncak kepala gadisnya sayang.

"Baiklah" Gaara mengalah. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menolak keinginan Hinata, ia terlampau mencintai gadisnya, biarlah Neji memukulnya nanti.

"Ehm" Neji berdehem cukup keras. Hingga mengalihkan perhatian kedua sejoli itu. "Aku memintamu membawa Hinata masuk panda, bukan untuk bermesraan bersamanya disini."

Dengan terpaksa Gaara melepaskan rengkuhannya pada tubuh ramping Hinata, seraya memutar matanya bosan, " Wajarkan kalau kami bermesraan kakak ipar, lagi pula sebentar lagi Hinata akan bertunangan dengan ku" Gaara menekankan kata tunangan agar Neji tahu posisi lelaki itu bagi Hinata.

Neji mendengus kesal, "Jangan karena kau tunangan adikku, kau bisa seenaknya saja. Dasar panda jelek!" Ejek Neji, lelaki itu menyeringai senang. "Aku akan menebas kepalamu kalau sampai berani berbuat macam-macam pada adikku." Lanjut Neji.

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada adik tersayangnya−Hinata. Lelaki cantik itu menatap Hinata lembut, sebelum kemudian berujar lirih "Jangan terlalu lama disini, _Hime_ , udaranya mulai dingin, Nii- _san_ tidak ingin kau sakit" Neji mengulurkan tangannya mengusap pipi Hinata lembut.

"Hu'um" Hinata menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

Neji mengalihkan netra _amethys_ nya pada Gaara dan berujar ketus, "Aku akan membunuhmu kalau sampai Hinata sakit."

"Aku tak akan membiarkannya sakit, kakak ipar" Teriak Gaara pada Neji yang sudah berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Lelaki menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat Neji meninggalkan mereka berdua.

 **T.B.C**

A/N :

Huweee.. Gomen ne, baru muncul sekarang, setelah sekian lama menelantarkan fic ini.. Terimakasih buat yang udah menunggu..

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan ya

 **Fonny:**

Ceritanya bagus, jadi penasaran lanjutin lagi dong chapnya hee aku siap menunggu ;)

Ini udah dilanjutin ya, semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan

 **Yuka:**

Wah akhirnya update... Ceritanya keren kuhrap chap dpan bisa lebih panjang...

Apakah chapter ini sudah cukup panjang?

 **NurmalaPrieska:**

Nextt... Update kilatt XD

Ini udah diupdate ya

 **Mikyu:**

APA sasu udah pnya anak...  
aku nggak mau hina jdi istri simpanan... sasu egois... dia udah pnya istri dan anak...  
kcuali mrka mnikah tnpa cinta #perjodohan .trus anak itu bkan anaknya sasu hmm anak lelaki lain mkin..,, wkwkwwk... #sarann siehh  
lanjuttt kilat

Sudah dijelaskan dichapter ini ya. Wwkwk, masalah jadi simpanan itu masih rahasia #sok misterius.

Yap, terimakasih ya sarannya

 **:**

"Aku dan Suami mu" um maksud-nya gimana ya? Daisy-san bisa tolong jelasin sama aku... aku belum mengerti siapa "Aku" dan "Suami mu" itu maksud-nya siapa sama siapa?  
next next...  
#Penasaran

Apakah dichapter ini sudah terjawab, cintya-san?

 **sasuhina always:**

Ternyata hinata yg salah dlm hubungan masalalunya dgn sasuke,.  
Q harap sasuke g' egois walaupun dulu emang hinata yg salah.  
Q harap endingnya hinata tetap dgn gaara dan sasuke dgn istri serta anaknya.  
Walaupun q pengermar sasuhina. Hehehe

Ya seperti itulah

Kita liat aja di chapter selanjutnya ya, egois apa gak Sasu

Kalau ending liat nanti aja ya

 **.777:**

gregetan dah  
di tunggu lanjutannya

Ini udah dilanjutin ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan

 **Cry3:**

Lanjut senpai

Ini udah dilanjut ya, dan jangan panggil senpai, aku masih newbie..

 **Dinata:**

mana donk chapter selanjutnya?

Ini udah diupdate ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan

 **Ana:**

lanjut dong gimana kisah sasuhina buat mrk bersatu

Ini udah diupdate ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan

 **Ana:**

ini kpn lanjut ana tungguin loh

Ini udah dilanjut ya

 **Nadya ulfa:**

Saya udah baca maraton tapi gaara belum muncul juga. Hinata masih cinta ke sasu? Saya harap dia jadinya sama gaara udah itu aja. Btw gaara kapan munculnya?

Ini Gaara udah ada kan? Ya masih cinta. Kita liat aja nanti ya Hinata bakalan sama Gaara ato Sasuke.

 **Ana:**

yah kok gini doang?

Gomen ne, kemarin pemberitahuan aja.

 **Sasuhina69:**

aaghh beteee. aku baru baca sekilas tp ngerti. bete bangett. ending nya klo bukan sasuhina jangan buat pairing mereka ya. nyesek dehh guee T_T

Sabar, sabar Aku penganut happy ending kok, jadi gak usah khawatir

 **Rapita Azzalia:**

Chapter 3 x ditunggu coz aku tertarik sama cerita x ...buat sasuhina happy ending ya ku mohon...

Ini udah diupdate ya..

Nhiyla324:

Yg cpeet yaa update.y  
crita.y keren bgt... I like it

Ini udah diupdate ya..

Terima kasih pujiannya


	5. Chapter 5

**Aku dan Suamimu**

Disc : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuHina slight GaaHina

Rated : T+

Warning : Gaje, Abal, OOC, Ide pasaran, Ranjau bertebaran

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading ^_^

Aku dan Suamimu Chapter 4

Hinata mengetuk-ngetukan pensilnya di meja─ia bosan. Padahal, jam masih menunjukan pukul 11.30 dan gadis itu sudah merasa bosan sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu.

"Hah," Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sesekali manik _amethys_ nya melirik ke arah jam dinding yang seakan tak berputar sejak tadi.

 _ **Drt.. Drt..**_

Gadis itu mengambil telpon yang ada di atas meja kerjanya, tak berapa lama kemudian wajah yang sebelumnya cemberut berubah cerah seketika. Satu pesan masuk dari kekasihnya membuat _mood_ nya naik, ia tersenyum tipis saat membaca email dari panda kesayangannya.

 _'Ah! Untung Gaara-kun mengajakku makan siang bersama, jadi aku tak perlu menghabiskan hari ini dengan wajah bosan,'_ Ucap gadis itu dalam hati.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, Hinata?" Tanya Ino penasaran, pasalnya teman yang biasanya diam tiba-tiba tersenyum sendiri di depan layar ponsel.

Ino mengacaukan hari Hinata yang memang sudah jelek karena _mood_ nya yang sedang tidak bagus, gadis itu memutar kursinya menghadap teman pirangnya, "A-aku tidak senyum-senyum sendiri," sanggahnya.

"Lalu─yang kau lakukan itu apa, hm?" Ino menunjuk-nunjuk wajah gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

Sebelum Hinata sempat mengucapkan sanggahan apa pun untuk membela diri, ponselnya kembali bergetar. Namun, kali ini bukan pesan dari kekasihnya tetapi panggilan dari Sasuke.

Raut wajahnya berubah seketika, tiba-tiba darah di tubuhnya seakan tersedot semua.

" _Moshi-moshi,_ Sasu- _kun._ "

"..."

"A-aku tidak bisa, _gomen ne_ "

"..."

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa."

Hinata menghembuskan nafas lega, setidaknya ia telah berhasil menjauh dari Sasuke hari ini. Ia akan memikirkan cara menjauhi Sasuke nanti, haruskah ia minta bantuan Neji- _nii_ saja untuk membuat Sasuke menjauh darinya? Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan?" Ino mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata yang terlihat melamun sesaat setelah menerima telpon dari seseorang─entah siapa.

"T-tidak ada," Hinata memalingkan wajah, tak mau memandang temannya itu.

"Kau mau ikut makan siang bersamaku dan Sai- _kun_ ?" Gadis barbie itu mencoba mengajak Hinata untuk makan siang bersamanya. Ino tak mau mengambil resiko meninggalkan temannya seorang diri dalam keadaan melamun.

"Tidak, aku sudah ada janji dengan kekasihku," Hinata menolak dengan halus sembari senyum manis.

"Baiklah," Ino memutar tubuhnya menghadap komputer dan berkonsentrasi kembali pada pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara Sabaku mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sebenarnya lelaki itu tidak terlalu suka mengemudikan mobil dengan kecepatan seperti sekarang, ia lebih suka ngebut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jalanan kota Tokyo saat jam makan siang sungguh padat. Ia melambatkan laju mobilnya saat di depannya ada lampu merah.

Tangannya sedang sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya, ia berencana menjemput Hinata di kantornya untuk makan siang bersama. Tanpa sengaja _jade_ nya menangkap bayangan wanita yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Wanita yang sempat mengisi hari-hari kosongnya beberapa tahun silam. Dengan gerakkan lincah ia kembali mengetik pesan untuk Hinata agar tak perlu menunggunya, ia ada urusan yang lebih penting yang harus ia lakukan saat ini.

Setelah lampu berubah warna menjadi hijau, lelaki kembali memacu mobilnya mengejar sosok yang lama tak ditemuinya. Banyaknya orang yang lalu lalang di trotoar membuat lelaki itu cukup kesulitan menemukan wanita yang di ikutinya. Setelah berhasil menyusul wanita itu, Gaara menepikan mobilnya, sebelum kemudian turun dari mobil dan membaur dengan para pejalan kaki.

"Sakura," Tangan Gaara menangkap pergelangan tangan wanita yang ia kejar barusan.

Sakura membalikan badannya mengahadap Gaara. Wanita itu membelalakkan kedua iris _emerald_ nya─terkejut, saat tahu siapa yang menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"G-gaara- _kun_ " Tanpa wanita itu sadari ia sudah menitikan air mata, Sakura benar-benar merindukan kehadiran lelaki itu di sampingnya. Tiba-tiba, Sakura memeluk Gaara dan menangis di dada bidangnya.

Lelaki itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Sakura, namun satu hal yang ia tahu, wanita itu membutuhkan pundak seseorang sebagai sandaran.

"Kita cari tempat lain untuk mengobrol, hm?" Gaara membimbing Sakura masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sedangkan wanita itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikan Gaara dan Sakura sejak awal mereka bertemu. Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak ketika melihat kekasihnya memeluk wanita lain di depan matanya, gadis itu tak pernah tahu bahwa kekasihnya memiliki teman wanita selain dirinya.

Liquid bening menetes menganak sungai. _'Jadi, ini yang kau maksud dengan urusan yang harus segera di kerjakan? Jadi, ini alasan Gaara-kun membatalkan janji makan siang kami?'_

Dengan langkah gontai gadis itu meninggalkan tempatnya makan siang bersama Ino dan Sai, Hinata melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah. Ia tidak tahu kemana akan pergi, ia hanya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya membawa pergi. Hingga, tanpa sadar Hinata menyeberang jalan tanpa melihat kanan kirinya, kalau saja tak ada lengan yang menahan tubuhnya mungkin ia sudah tertabrak mobil yang lalu-lalang di jalan.

"Apa kau bodoh!" Seru seseorang yang baru saja menahan tubuh linglung gadis itu.

Hinata masih belum sadar sepenuhnya, ia hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya -tiba, gadis manis itu merasakan pipinya di usap oleh tangan seseorang, hal tersebut sontak membuat Hinata terkejut dan memaksanya mendongakkan kepala.

"S-sasu- _kun,_ " Tanpa aba-aba dan tanpa peringatan, gadis itu merangsek ke pelukan Sasuke. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata.

Tanpa banyak kata Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk ke mobilnya, pria Uchiha itu mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang. Gadis di sebelahnya masih menangis sesenggukan, Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Hinata. Namun, ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun membuat Hinata-nya menangis.

.

.

.

.

"Sakura," Panggil lelaki bersurai merah yang sudah beberapa menit lalu menemaninya.

Yang di panggil hanya bisa mendongakkan kepalanya memandang Gaara dengan sesekali di selingi tangis yang tak kunjung reda, "Gaara- _kun_ , kenapa kau meninggalkanku?" Tanya Sakura di sela tangisannya.

"Maaf, Sakura, aku tak bisa melawan keinginan tou- _san,_ " Gaara mengeratkan pelukannya pada wanita yang sempat hadir di hidupnya─dulu.

"Kau meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, kau bahkan tak memberiku kesempatan untuk─" Wanita itu tiba-tiba menghentikan ucapannya. Sakura gelisah dalam pelukan Gaara.

"Hm," Ujar Gaara, menandakan ia masih menyimak dengan baik apa yang Sakura sampaikan.

"Sakura, kau─ " Tanpa sengaja Gaara melihat sebuah cincin di jari manis Sakura.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya, "Ya, Gaara- _kun_ , a-aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putri."

"Ah! Begitu, ia pasti cantik sepertimu," Gaara tersenyum kikuk. Entah mengapa ada sebagian dari hatinya yang tidak rela ketika melihat Sakura memiliki anak dari lelaki lain. Apa ia masih mencintai Sakura? Tapi, bukankah selama ini pikirannya hanya tersita dengan semua bayangan Hinata? Kenapa hanya bertemu satu kali dengan Sakura mampu membuat hatinya kembali berdetak kencang? Dan darahnya berdesir aneh─

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengendarai mobil lebih dari empat puluh lima menit, Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya di pinggiran pantai. Mereka berdua masih diam tanpa banyak bicara, walaupun Hinata sudah tidak menangis lagi tetapi pandangan matanya kosong─entah apa yang gadis itu lihat. Deburan ombak di belakang mereka menjadi backsound keheningan yang masih melanda keduanya.

" _Hime,_ " Lirih Sasuke, tubuhnya sudah menghadap sepenuhnya pada Hinata.

Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sumber suara─tepatnya pada lelaki tampan yang ada di sebelahnya, pandangan matanya masih kosong seperti saat ia pertama kali memasuki mobil Sasuke, tapi Hinata mencoba tersenyum walau terkesan dipaksakan.

"Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, hm?" Tanya Sasuke pelan, ia menjulurkan tangannya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipi kekasihnya.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk untuk menyembunyikan air matanya. Namun, mata tajam Sasuke tidak bisa di kelabui, lelaki memegang dagu Hinata agar ia bisa menghapus air mata yang kembali mengalir, "Katakan, _Hime_."

"G-gaara- _kun_ , t-tadi aku melihatnya berpelukan d-dengan wanita lain di jalan. A-aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu, ia membatalkan janji makan siangnya dengan ku demi wanita i-itu, Sasuke," Ucap Hinata terbata-bata, sesekali air mata masih menetes di sela ia berbicara.

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, giginya bergemeletuk─marah, ingin rasanya ia memberi pelajaran pada tuan Sabaku yang sudah berani-beraninya membuat Hinata-nya menangis. Kalau memang dia tak bisa membahagiakan Hinata, tinggalkan saja, biar ia saja yang melakukannya.

Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya, lelaki itu memandang iris _amethys_ Hinata intens "Dengarkan aku, _Hime_ ─" Jeda sejenak, "─tinggalkan laki-laki itu dan kembalilah padaku," Ucap Sasuke sungguh-sungguh.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak setuju "T-tidak bisa, Sasu- _kun,_ a-akan ada banyak hati yang terluka," Hinata kembali menangis seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku lebih memilih menyakiti hati semua orang dari pada menyakiti hatimu, _Hime,_ " Sasuke beringsut mendekat, sebelum kemudian menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Hinata. Sesekali telapak tangannya yang hangat membelai pipi Hinata lembut.

"Kembalilah padaku, _Hime_ , aku mohon," Sasuke tidak pernah memohon apapun dan kepada siapapun, tapi untuk mendapatkan Hinata kembali, ia rela merendahkan harga dirinya asalkan gadis itu kembali dalam pelukannya.

Tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir tipis Hinata, ia hanya memeluk Sasuke seerat yang ia bisa. _'Kami-sama, ijinkanlah aku mereguk sedikit kebahagian bersama Sasuke,'_ Batin gadis itu sedih.

"Kita pergi?" Tanya Sasuke setelah di rasa gadis itu mulai tenang dan tidak menangis lagi. Namun, tak ada jawaban atau pun pergerakan dari Hinata, entah apa yang gadis itu lihat hingga mengacuhkan keberadaan Sasuke di sampingnya.

" _Hime,_ " Ulang lelaki itu.

"Y-ya, Sasu- _kun,_ " Jawab Hinata pelan.

Sasuke mengembangkan senyum tipis, "Kau masih ingin di sini?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Sasuke seraya memberikan tatapan memohon, "Bolehkah?"

Namun dalam sekejap mata ekspresinya kembali muram, "Tapi bagaimana dengan pekerjaanku, aku harus menghubungi─ "

Belum selesai Hinata bicara, kembali ucapannya di potong oleh Sasuke entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, kemudian lelaki itu berkata dengan tenang,"Aku sudah menghubungi Shikamaru."

Hinata membulatkan kedua netranya terkejut, seakan tak percaya, "B-bagaimana bisa? M-maksudku─" Gadis itu bahkan sudah tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Apapun bisa aku lakukan untuk mu, _Hime,_ " Ujar Sasuke lembut. Sedangkan telapak tangannya mengusap surai indigo Hinata sayang.

Gadis itu memandang Sasuke tepat di iris _onyx_ nya, dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh wajah Sasuke lembut, "Terima kasih, Sasu- _ku,._ " Hinata memberikan senyum termanisnya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Apa pun untukmu, _Hime,_ " Dikecupnya pelan surai indigo gadis yang sangat dicintainya.

Mereka berdua keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju tepi pantai, angin sepoi menerbangkan helaian indigo Hinata dan menutupi sebagian matanya, namun sebelum tangan putihnya sempat menyelipkan helaian rambut yang di terbangkan angin, tangan Sasuke sudah lebih dulu melakukannya.

"Aku selalu menyukai rambutmu, _Hime,_ " Katanya lirih dan diiringi senyum tipis yang terbit dari bibir yang biasanya mengatup rapat. Sedangkan Hinata hanya bisa merona malu diperlakukan sedemikian manis.

Hinata berlarian di sepanjang bibir pantai yang ia pijak, sesekali gadis itu menunduk untuk mengambil kerang atau pun bintang laut yang ia temui. Garis bibirnya melengkung ke atas, pertanda gadis itu sedang senang.

Melihat pemandangan indah yang tersaji di depannya membuat bibir tipis Sasuke terangkat, lelaki itu senang Hinata-nya tak lagi menangisi lelaki lain. Ia sudah bersumpah untuk merebut Hinata dari pemuda brengsek bermarga Sabaku dan akan memenjarakan gadis itu di hatinya─selamanya.

Dinginnya angin laut menembus hingga ke tulang Hinata, gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri untuk mengurangi hawa dingin yang ia rasakan.

"Kau kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke lembut. Yang hanya di balas anggukan samar oleh Hinata. Dengan segera lelaki itu membuka jas yang ia kenakan dan memakaikannya pada Hinata.

"Sudah merasa lebih hangat?" Tanya Sasuke─lagi.

Hinata tersenyum simpul mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, "Hu'um."

"Sudah sore, kita pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

Selama perjalanan hanya kesunyian yang menemani Sasuke, karena Hinata sudah masuk ke alam mimpi satu jam yang lalu. Namun, ia menikmati keheningannya sekarang, ia menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Sepertinya, Sasuke harus berterima kasih pada tuan Sabaku yang telah berselingkuh hingga ia bisa berduaan seperti sekarang dengan Hinata.

 _ **Tok.. Tok.. Tok..**_

 _'Kenapa Hinata tidak menghubungiku sama sekali, apa dia marah? Tapi kenapa? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku membatalkan janji dengan Hinata dan selama ini ia bisa mengerti,'_ Batin Gaara, lelaki itu terlihat resah.

 _ **Ceklek**_

"Gaara- _nii_ , ada apa?" Tanya Hanabi dengan raut terkejut. Pasalnya, kakak perempuannya tak pulang bersama calon kakak iparnya.

"Apa Hinata sudah pulang? Aku tadi tidak sempat menjemputnya," Bohong Gaara pada gadis remaja yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Nee- _san_ be─" Kalimat Hanabi terputus saat ada sebuah mobil yang masuk ke pekarangan rumahnya. Gadis remaja itu tahu siapa pemiliknya, tapi untuk apa lelaki itu datang? Akan ada perang dunia ketiga kalau sampai mereka berdua bertemu.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di sebelah mobil yang dikendarai Gaara, ia keluar dari mobilnya dengan gaya arogan khas Uchiha, namun yang membuat Hanabi dan Gaara terkejut adalah Sasuke berjalan ke sisi mobilnya dan menggendong Hinata yang telah tidur dengan berselimutkan jas Sasuke.

Dengan langkah santai Sasuke membawa Hinata masuk ke dalam rumah, sedangkan Gaara dan Hanabi masih belum _ngeh_ dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Mereka mengikuti Sasuke dalam diam, tak ada kalimat apapun yang keluar dari bibir keduanya. Mereka berdua hanya terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lihat.

Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Hinata di sofa ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga, ia memperbaiki posisi Hinata agar gadis itu nyaman dan merapatkan jasnya di tubuh Hinata, ia tidak ingin gadisnya kedinginan.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya erat, ingin rasanya ia memukul laki-laki yang berani menyentuh Hinata, tepat di depan matanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!" Umpat Gaara.

 _ **Bugh**_

Gaara melayangkan satu pukulan tepat di wajah Sasuke hingga membuat lelaki itu terhuyung ke belakang. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendecih dan menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya.

"Cih, apa yang ku lakukan bukan urusan mu, panda!" Teriak Sasuke tepat di depan wajah Gaara.

Gaara menggeram marah mendengar apa yang keluar dari mulut bungsu Uchiha yang ada di hadapannya, "Tapi dia tunanganku."

"Baru calon dan aku tak akan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi," Sebuah seringai sinis bertengger di bibir sang bungsu Uchiha.

Hinata sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan apa yang terjadi disekelilingnya, ia masih nyaman bergelung di jas hangat Sasuke.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!" Hingga sebuah suara datar dan dalam khas Neji Hyuuga menginterupsi perkelahian yang dilakukan kedua pria tak tahu diri itu di rumahnya. Lelaki cantik itu turun dari tangga dengan wajah datar, ia berjalan ke arah Hinata dan mengusap pipi adiknya lembut.

Merasakan sentuhan lembut di pipinya, mau tak mau membuat Hinata terusik dan bangun dari tidunya, gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya perlahan, "Neji- _nii,_ " Hinata mendudukan dirinya tergesa.

Gadis itu menatap ke sekelilingnya, ada Sasuke yang duduk dengan tenang dan tersenyum tipis ke arahnya, _'Sasuke? Jadi aku sudah di rumah sekarang?'_ Batin Hinata. Hinata kembali mengedarkan _amethys_ miliknya menyapu seluruh ruangan, dan tak jauh dari Sasuke duduk ada Gaara, tiba-tiba dadanya terasa nyeri mengingat apa yang telah Gaara lakukan siang tadi.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan Gaara─hatinya masih sakit, dan Neji menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata saat menatap calon tunangannya itu.

" _Hime_ , apa ada sesuatu yang Nii- _san_ lewatkan?" Tanya Neji sembari memegang dagu adiknya lembut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "A-aku ingin istirahat, Nii- _san_ , " Gadis bersurai indigo itu berdiri sebelum kemudian meninggalkan mereka bertiga di ruang tamu.

Semua mata memandang kepergian Hinata dengan pikiran masing-masing, tiba-tiba gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, tanpa melihat ke belakang ia berkata lirih, "Terima kasih. S-sasuke- _kun_. Aku akan mengembalikan jas mu nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Kapan pun, _Hime_."

Neji dan Gaara terkejut dengan interaksi keduanya. Apa mereka sudah sedekat itu? Bahkan belum ada sebulan Hinata di Jepang dan gadis itu sudah sedekat ini dengan Sasuke.

Gaara tanpa sadar mengepalkan telapak tangannya erat, lelaki itu tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan tergesa ke arah Hinata. Lelaki bersurai merah itu mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Hinata.

"Jelaskan!" Gaara mengeluarkan aura mencekam, lalaki itu bahkan sudah mengabaikan keberadaan Neji─kakak Hinata yang akan membunuhnya kalau sampai pemuda bersurai merah itu menyakiti Hinata.

Hinata menggerakkan pergelangan tangannya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Gaara, dan dengan sekali sentakkan cengkeraman lelaki itu terlepas,"L-lepas!"

"Bukan aku yang harus menjelaskan, tapi kau!" Hinata menunjuk wajah Gaara dengan jari lentiknya─gadis itu benar-benar sudah melupakan etika yang diajarkan di keluarga Hyuuga.

"Apa maksudmu?" Gaara masih belum sadar apa yang Hinata ucapkan.

"Lalu─hiks─apakah kau bisa menjelaskan apa yang kau lakukan di distrik shibuya dengan wanita itu!" Hinata berteriak menumpahkan semua sakit yang ia rasakan, bahkan air matanya sudah tak sungkan lagi untuk membanjiri pipi gembilnya.

 _ **Deg**_

Gaara menunjukan raut wajah terkejut, pria itu seakan tersadar dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, _'Apa Hinata melihatku dengan Sakura?'_

"Itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat _Hime_ , percayalah─" Gaara meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya erat, "Aku hanya─" Penjelasannya menggantung ditenggorokan.

"Memangnya apa yang aku lihat?" Balas Hinata sinis,"Dan hanya apa? Kau hanya mendekap wanita itu dan pergi berdua dengannya!" Teriak Hinata di depan wajah kekasihnya.

Tanpa mendengar penjelasan dari Gaara, Hinata berlari menaiki tangga ke kamarnya. Air mata masih menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

Neji mencengkeram kerah baju Gaara─"Apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek!"

Dan satu pukulan dari Neji mendarat di wajah mulus Gaara, lelaki bersurai merah itu tidak melawan sama sekali karena ia sadar ini semua karena kesalahannya. Tapi, bukankah Hinata juga bersalah? Ia pergi dengan laki-laki lain di belakangnya?

 **T.B.C**

 **Ana** : ana pengin hina dekat sama hana kan ibunya ngga peduli bikin hana sayang sama hina dan juga sebaliknya, sebenarnya kasian sih sakura bikin dia bahagia sama pria lain ,tapi jngan sama sasu yah

Baik Sakura maupun Hinata bakal bahagia kok, ntar di endingnya

Hime345 : Hmm ,, apa hana itu bukan anak sasu ya ?  
Penasaran sama rumah tangga nya sasusaku yg sebenernya.

Di sini ada banyak pihak yg tersakiti ya.  
Aq cuma berharap smoga hinata ga jadi perusak rumah tangga sasu , maski kayanya rumah tangga sasu juga udah bermasalah ya tanpa adanya hinata.  
Dan sungguh aq berat bgt ke Gaara , dia bgtu baik dan tulus ama hinata.

Di tunggu kelanjutannya ya kak .  
Semoga ga terlalu lama up datenya .  
Semangaattt kak .

Dijawab dichapter-chapter selanjutnya ya

Ya, cintanya aja bukan cinta yang biasa, jadi ya begitulah..

Kita liat nanti aja ya

Ini udah dilanjut ya,

Ya, terimakasih semangatnya

 **cumi goreng** : gua SHL tapi di fic ini gua ga berharap endingnya SH. Lanjut thor. Semangat

Kita liat aja nanti ya endingnya gimana, terimakasih semangatnya

liyaneji : semoga happy ending walaupun sasuhina ga bisa bersatu... aku ga rela klu hinata jadi perusak rumah tangga... walaupun sasu dan hina sudah saling mencintai jauh sebelum sasu nikah...

Aku pastikan happy ending, karena aku penganut aliran happy ending :D aku juga gak rela sebenernya T_T

 **Addalah** : Aah buat sasuhina happy end ya kak, tapi gaara jg buat happy end. Jd sama skornya :-D

Semua bakal happy di endingnya, hanya saja mungkin awalnya terluka

NurmalaPrieska : Aku jadi mikir apa hana itu anaknya Naruto? XD maaf suka ngawur XD imajinasi liar XD

Wkwkwkwk, kenapa anaknya Naruto?

 **Srilestari** : Ah sebenanya aku gak pengen bilang ini  
Tapiiiiiii aku haeus bilang  
BUAT Hinata mati

Kenapa harus mati?

Nadeshiko Padmini : Baca Fic ini. sambil ndegerin Back to Taylor swift sebagai . rasanya 'ngeh' n feelnya dapet banget. Dilanjut ya.  
Semangat thor.  
Aku mendukungmu.

Terimakasih, ini udah dilanjutkan, semoga gak mengecewakan ya Dan terimakasih dukungannya

 **Rapita Azzalia** : Mksh daisy-san review x dibalas...  
Aku dukung SasuHina untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka..  
smoga Happy Ending yg dimaksud sama Daisy-san adalah SasuHina buka Gaahina amin...

Makasih juga udah di review

Terimakasih buat dukungannya, sejujurnya aku masih bingung, mau endingnya SH atau GH

IkaS18 : Ganbate..

Arigatou

 **Ana** : semoga sasuhina bersatu,gaara juga bahagia dengan yg lain, sakura juga bahagia sama yg lain walaupun awalnya banyak yg tersakiti atau bikin garaa kecelakaan aja deh terus meninggal jadi ngga terluka ,sakura sama neji aja deh ana suka saku neji

Hahaha, sejujurnya aku galau mau digimanain nih endingnya, belum dapet wangsit wkwkwk

Btw, terimakasih untuk sarannya

Nhiyla324 : Wahh mkin sru ajaa critax... Tp ksihan gaara.a  
chap slanjt.a ya kak... Xg semangat nulis.a!

Terimakasih, ini udah di update ya

Tatsuna Hiwaya : Ih aku nungguin fic ini..terus update ya sampai end. Jangan discontinue. Semangat!

Discontinue sih gak, tapi mungkin updatenya gak pasti, tergantung mood sama feel


End file.
